


Faded Memories of a Broken Moon

by MimeticEternity



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ancient Egypt AU, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Beginning, M/M, Romance, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimeticEternity/pseuds/MimeticEternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahkmenrah is the youngest son of the Pharaoh, and at his coming-of-age celebration he receives many gifts. The most interesting of these is a servant named Lev (Larry Daley). Love blossoms, but powers beyond their control work to keep them apart. Defying all they've ever known, the Prince and the Servant fall together into the abyss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Most Precious Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no profit from this.
> 
> I apologize for any inconsistencies in terms of how Ancient Egyptian life is portrayed in this fic and how history says it was. I lightly research things about culture, clothing, language, etc., but much creative license is used. If anyone would like to correct something or feels that something in history might add to the fic, please don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Shoutout to allmagiccomeswithrice for coming up with the idea for this fic.
> 
> Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahkmenrah is 18 and Lev is 25

"To you, Prince Ahkmenrah, son of the Sun, I gift the finest linens and sandals in all of Egypt. I pray that this pleases you, my prince."

Ahkmenrah smiled kindly down at the nobleman from where he stood on the dais. "Of course this pleases me, good sir. It is a marvelous gift, and I thank you immensely for it. May Ra bless you, friend."

The nobleman smiled and bowed before walking away, glad that his gift had been well-received, though he hadn't been too worried to begin with; the youngest prince was known throughout all of Egypt for his kind and loving nature. As the nobleman walked away, Kahmunrah moved so he was standing next to Ahkmenrah. "Feeling tired yet, baby brother?"

Ahkmenrah stifled a yawn and looked at Kahmunrah. "I was feeling tired about two hours ago; if this doesn't end soon I might just drop. How did you manage this at your coming-of-age celebration?"

"Well, I certainly didn't have as many gifts as you do."

An undercurrent of bitterness lined Kahmunrah's words, and he immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt look on Ahkmenrah's face. "Nevermind that now. Ah, I do believe this is your final gift for the night."

Ahkmenrah turned back to see a richly dressed noblewoman walking forward, gold ornaments jingling softly from where they rested on her wrists and waist. She bowed deeply, right hand pressed to her heart, when she reached the foot of the dais. "Hail, Prince Ahkmenrah, child of Ra's golden beams," she said, straightening as Ahkmenrah nodded and smiled in greeting. "For many years I have had servants working for me at my estate, but one in particular has proved to be most useful. His cleverness and ingenuity have made my life and the life of everyone who lives with me easier, and he is quite dear to us all. However, I feel that his talents are being wasted while he works at my home. And so, my prince, I gift to you my most prized servant: Lev."

She stepped aside, and Ahkmenrah saw for the first time the man standing behind her. He wore a simple linen skirt and clean sandals, and his wavy brown hair was cut short, as was normal for a servant. The man immediately got down on one knee and pressed his right fist to his heart, eyes focused on the floor. Ahkmenrah was rather surprised; he had been given women as gifts before, but they had always been exotic or of some political value. The man before him was a servant. Fascinated, Ahkmenrah walked down the steps from the dais and came to stand before the man - Lev. Even though Ahkmenrah was accustomed to people constantly bowing and kneeling to him, he had never been able to accept that others were supposedly meant to be below him, both physically and symbolically. Frankly, he would much rather everyone greet him like a normal person, with a nod or a smile instead of grand gestures. Eager to make Lev feel more comfortable, he lowered himself to his knees and gently pressed his fingers upwards on the man's chin, urging him to lift his head. Lev, flustered and confused, did as he was bid, reluctant to meet the prince's eyes because he was merely a servant. Once he did, however, he couldn't bring himself to look away. Ahkmenrah's eyes were a pale green, as if the lush emerald of oasis trees bled into the air and became one with the light gray of the skies, and Lev was enraptured by the gentleness and love he saw in them. Ahkmenrah smiled warmly and removed his hand from Lev's face. "Hello, Lev. I am told that you are a clever man. Do you think you'll enjoy living here and finding things to improve upon?"

Lev flushed deeply, not believing that the youngest prince of Egypt was kneeling before him and speaking to him as if he was an equal. "Well, um, I mean, of course! Of course I'll enjoy living here and improving things. Not to say that anything needs improving - your palace is amazing. But I will certainly try, if, I mean, if that's what you want, your majesty," he quickly added to the end of his sentence, remembering that he was speaking with royalty. Ahkmenrah found Lev's nervousness to be adorable, and stood, pulling Lev up with him.

"That is, indeed, what I want, Lev." He then looked to the noblewoman, who had watched the exchange with surprise and silent satisfaction. "This gift is a very precious one, my lady, and you have my sincerest thanks. May Ra protect you." The noblewoman bowed once more and murmured a farewell to Lev before walking away. Lev watched her leave with both sadness and joy, and Ahkmenrah placed a comforting hand on his back; neither of them noticed Kahmunrah glaring from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lev : Jewish name meaning 'heart'


	2. Palace Life

Lev, admittedly, had a hard time adjusting to living in the palace. He was technically still a servant, but the prince already had so many that Lev wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. After the coming-of-age celebration, Ahkmenrah personally led Lev to the harem, where he would be living alongside the prince's other servants, guards, tutors, and concubines. The harem was at least twice as big as the estate of Lev's previous master, and there were also at least twice as many people. Lev gazed in awe at the opulence of his new home as he followed the prince, enraptured by the music that filled the air and the wine that flowed like water, even at such a late hour; it was the prince's coming-of-age night after all. His smile faltered slightly, however, when he saw a group of women walking towards them.

 _These are the prince's concubines_ , he thought, _the women to whom the prince will likely be married some day._

He tried to ignore the tug at his heart that felt oddly like jealousy. The women all stepped to the side and bowed when Ahkmenrah approached, except for one. A slender woman with skin like rich coffee and dark hair swinging past her shoulders ran forward and hugged Ahkmenrah excitedly.

"Ahkmenrah! It's great to see you!"

"And it's wonderful to see you as well!"

Lev clenched his jaw to suppress what was undeniable jealousy at the clear joy on Ahkmenrah's face, and forced a tight smile as the two separated and Ahkmenrah spoke. "Lev, I would like you to meet Zahara." Zahara turned to Lev for the first time and smiled when Lev instinctivelly bowed.

"Now now, no need for that. We are all equals here in the prince's harem."

Lev straightened and found that, despite his jealousy, he couldn't help but love her sweet face and almost motherly disposition. Ahkmenrah wound an arm around her shoulders as he spoke. "Zahara has been here for almost three years now, and she is like the sister I never had. She will help you with adjusting to life here, right, Za?"

Zahara nudged Ahkmenrah playfully in the ribs and smiled once more at Lev. "Of course I will, _akh-sen_." With that, Ahkmenrah took his leave, and Zahara showed Lev to his room and assured him that, if he needed anything at all, all he had to do was ask her.

About a week after he had started living at the palace, Lev found himself outside in what Zahara called "Ahk's Kitty Playpen". It was a very large, open space with palm trees, grass, and small ponds, all enclosed by the walls of the harem. It was also where Ahkmenrah's pet cats stayed when they weren't following him around the palace. Zahara had told him not to worry if he saw the cats wandering around the harem, for the doors to the 'playpen' were often left open to let them do just that; she had assured him that they were perfectly tame. Lev had been a bit confused when she had said this. How wild could house cats possibly be? Then he had jumped, startled, when he had felt something warm brush against his leg. Lev would forever deny that he had squealed like a girl when he had seen that it was, in fact, a full-grown cheetah that had decided to walk past him.

Lev chuckled softly at the memory as he pet the head of said cheetah, who had decided to curl up next to him while he relaxed next to one of the small ponds. He reflected on his life as he watched the surface of the water shimmer brightly. Lev had been born into servitude. His master had always been kind to all of her servants; she even let them learn from the tutors who taught her children. Despite being educated, however, most servants just didn't have the means to leave the estate and start their own life. But Lev had hoped that someday he would no longer have to be at someone's beck and call, would no longer have to be little more than property.

He never imagined he'd find himself here, however, in the youngest prince's harem. The prince...he was just as wonderful as he'd heard the nobles say, even though he'd only been in his presence for a few minutes. He hoped to spend more time with the prince, but he was under no illusion. There were many others in the harem, and the prince didn't have much time to spend with them anyway, what with all his lessons and general royal duties. Lev sighed as he gently curled his fingers in the cheetah's soft fur. _Even if the prince did have time to spend with those in his harem, I am still just a servant. Nothing will ever change that, and the prince would never be interested in m-_

"I'm impressed; Maftet doesn't usually take so well to strangers."

Lev jumped, startled at the sudden interruption. Ahkmenrah was standing before him, dressed in nothing more than a simple white skirt with a red sash; even his feet were bare. If he had not known better he might have thought the prince to be a fellow servant. Both Lev and Maftet immediately stood, but Lev bowed while Maftet purred as she curled herself around Ahkmenrah's legs. "My prince Ahkmenrah," Lev greeted, wondering if the gods had heard his musings and decided to humor him. Ahkmenrah smiled as he reached down to stroke Maftet's fur.

"Please, just call me Ahkmenrah, or Ahk, if you like."

Lev was once again surprised by the prince's - by _Ahkmenrah's_ \- humbleness, and he joined him in sitting once more upon the grass. He watched as Ahkmenrah spoke to Maftet, cooing and scratching her ears and affectionately calling her " _miew miew_." Lev laughed softly as the giant cat purred and rested her head in Ahkmenrah's lap, trying not to stare too much at the prince's toned torso.

"How have you been for the past few days, Lev? I hope that everything has been to your liking."

Lev quickly looked up and tried to control his blushing, hoping that he hadn't been caught staring. "Honestly, I've never enjoyed myself so much. The harem is beautiful, and there's so much to see and there's so many people, and I feel like music is always playing here. Not that that's a problem! I like it a lot. I love living here with you. I mean, not with you with you, like we're not sharing a room or anything, though I wouldn't mind but-"

Lev forced himself to stop speaking as Ahkmenrah tried not to laugh, and he mentally slapped himself. He was acting like a teenager for Ra's sake! Even Maftet seemed to be amused by his stammering. There were a few moments of calm quiet in which all the two could hear were the buzz of insects and Maftet's content purring, when Ahkmenrah spoke once more. "You know, Lev, you are not confined to the harem. You are free to explore the palace at your leisure."

Lev nodded. "Yes, Zahara told me that, and I'd love to, but..."

Ahkmenrah looked up at Lev's pause. "But...?"

"I feel that's overstepping my bounds. I am just a servant, after all. Besides, I'm sure I'll see plenty of the palace when I officially start my duties."

Ahkmenrah frowned at Lev's words. _I am just a servant, after all._ "You are not _just_ a servant, Lev. No one is _jus_ _t_ anything. Servant and pharaoh alike, we are all equally worthy of respect."

Lev paused, amazed by the passionate fire that lit suddenly in those pale green eyes at the talk of equality and respect. He had come across many nobles in his life, and he could not recall even one that truly believed that their servants were just as worthy of respect and kindness as they themselves were. _Ahkmenrah is truly special,_ he thought. _He would make a great pharaoh._

"Anyway," Ahkmenrah said, face lighting. "I would be happy to show you around the palace! I've finished my lessons for the day, so there's nothing that requires my immediate attention."

Lev's heart may have skipped a beat at Ahkmenrah's offer, and he found himself nodding eagerly. "Yes, please! I mean...if you're sure, I don't want to impose..."

Ahkmenrah smiled and jumped up. "I am absolutely sure! Come, Lev, Maftet," he waved his hand at the cheetah so she would follow.

And that's how Lev found himself taking a tour of the palace with Ahkmenrah and a cuddly kitten disguised as a fierce cheetah as his guides. They walked around all day, Akhmenrah showing him things he never dreamed he'd see. Massive, arching pillars held up ceilings that seemed to be carved from the clouds; exotic plants rested in golden pots, their petals in shapes and sizes that Lev had never imagined; and like Zahara had told him, there was the occasional cat that crossed their path, some of them smaller than others. Ahkmenrah genuinely enjoyed showing Lev his home, and he told him everything there was to know about it.

_"See the statute of that lady there? It was given as a gift from the ambassadors of Greece. Once, Kah and I were playing here and I accidentally pushed him into it. It fell over and the head and arms cracked and fell off. We were horrified! Luckily, our nannies were very compassionate and didn't tell father, and we have so many statues and sculptures that he never noticed! Besides, I think it looks better this way._

_"This plant is very beautiful, but it is actually quite poisonous. Kah once dared me to eat one of the flowers, and, not wanting to seem weak, I plucked off one of them and ate the whole thing. I was sick in bed for weeks! The healers say that if I had eaten any more I probably would have died. Kah was angry because father blamed him, but he did apologize to me eventually._

_"Oh, this is Sekhmet! Don't worry, she's quite tame. Once, a servant who didn't know that I kept cats in the palace came across her and ran away screaming. In case you didn't already know, you should never run from a big cat. Sekhmet, being the playful kitty she is, pounced on him from behind and knocked him to the floor. He was so terrified he wet himself! I can't blame him, though; I suppose I would be terrified too if a lioness had just pounced on my back. The servant's name is Akin, by the way. He is a very good person to talk to when you have troubles. You can almost always find him either tending to the horses or trying to gather up the courage to finally talk to Zahara."_

The passage of time seemed almost nonexistent to the two men as they meandered about the palace. Ahkmenrah recounted anecdote after anecdote with a child-like exuberance, and Lev couldn't think of anything he'd ever enjoyed more than watching Ahkmenrah happily bounce around and tell him about his home. The way his smile lit his entire face and his eyes sparkled with joy was entrancing, and everyone around him, guards and servants and pets alike, couldn't help but feel happier when he was around. By the time they had seen most of the palace, the moon was rising into the sky, and the halls were lit by the warm glow of candles and torches. Ahkmenrah had just finished telling Lev about the time he'd unleashed a flock of ducks on the kitchens when he realized just how long they'd been walking. "By Khonsu! I didn't realize how late it is!" He turned to Lev with a deeply apologetic look. "I'm so sorry to have kept you for so long. You must be starving! We've been walking for quite some time...would you like to dine with me?"

Now, Lev was no fool. Walking around and having fun with the prince was one thing, but sitting down to a meal with said prince and the rest of the royal family was another thing entirely. A servant sitting at the same table as a pharaoh? Uh-uh. Not in this life, no matter how much he wished he could. "Um, I greatly appreciate the offer, I really do, but that would be highly inappropriate, don't you think? I don't want for you to be in trouble with Pharaoh."

Ahkmenrah paused, seeing that Lev was right. Not everyone shared his own views about all people being inherently equal, especially his father. "Hmm...I suppose you are correct. Can I at least give you some food to take back with you to the harem?"

Lev considered the offer. _Walk back to the harem now without food, or spend some more time with Ahkmenrah and get food?_

Needless to say, Lev found himself carrying a plate of roasted fish and sweet bread, along with a cup of wine, back to the harem that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zahara : Swahili and Muslim name meaning 'flower'
> 
> Akh-sen : 'spirit-brother' / 'soul-brother'
> 
> Miew : cat (miew-miew : cat-cat/kitty-kitty)
> 
> Maftet : alternate spelling of 'Mafdet', the Egyptian cat goddess of justice, judgement and execution; revered for giving protection against snakes, scorpions and other dangerous animals. Mafdet was also worshipped as the warrior goddess of sunset, destruction, death, rebirth and wisdom. In the Old Kingdom (2686 BC - 2181 BC), Mafdet was depicted as the protector of the Sun god Ra whose weaknesses included snakebites and scorpion stings.
> 
> Sekhmet : Egyptian sun goddess of war; depicted with the head of a lioness she was revered as the "Powerful One", a protector of the Pharaohs and the armies of Egypt and like the cobra, was known for fighting, rather than retreating
> 
> Akin : Yoruba of Nigeria name meaning "warrior, hero, brave man."
> 
> Credit to http://karathutmose.tripod.com/dictionary/dictionary1.html, www.landofpyramids.org and http://www.africanholocaust.net/html_ah/africangirl_names.htm for the Egyptian words, Egyptian Goddess information, and African names, respectively
> 
> The idea for Zahara and Akin is that they are Sac and Teddy in past lives. I may add more NATM characters in past lives as the story progresses.


	3. Sweeter than the Richest Honey

Despite what some people thought, Kahmunrah did love his younger brother. That being said, the two could not have been more different if one was a cow and the other an octopus. It had been almost three weeks since Ahkmenrah's celebration, and his younger brother had spent almost all of his free time with his new servant. For the life of him, Kahmunrah couldn't understand it. He had been furious when Ahkmenrah had received that particular 'gift', if it could even be called that. _Who did that noble think she was? Offering a mere servant to the son of the Sun? She should be punished for her insolence!_  

  
"Kahmun?"

  
Kahmunrah was torn from his angry thoughts by his mother's voice. She had stopped reading to him when she realized that he was no longer listening, and she looked at him expectantly. "Are you well, my son? You've been awfully distracted today."

  
Kahmunrah sighed. "It's just...are you not angered at all by the servant that was gifted to Ahkmenrah a few weeks ago?"

  
Shepseheret frowned and put down the book she was holding. "Servant?...Oh! You mean Lev?"

  
"I said what I meant," Kahmunrah snapped, standing from the table. He ran an agitated hand through his short hair as he paced quickly. "That servant is not worthy of living in this palace, let alone being a gift to a prince!" Shepseheret stood and slowly approached her son, hands held up in a placating gesture.

  
"Kahmun, I do not understand why this is bothering you so much-"

  
"Because that noblewoman insulted us! By bringing Ahkmen an offering worthy of a mere merchant, she showed us how little respect she has for the royal family!"

  
"I think you are overreacting just a lit-"

  
"I am not overreacting! Next thing you know, the people will present Pharaoh with children's drawings, saying that the children are gifted artists and therefore somehow worthy of a royal's attention! She must be punished!"

  
"That's enough, Kahmunrah!"

  
Shepseheret's stern voice echoed in the ensuing silence, and she approached him. "Now, I understand why you feel that she insulted us, and you may be right about Lev not being of noble birth and therefore not being worthy of Ahkmenrah. But it is clear that she believed that Lev is truly special, and I suppose that's all that matters."

  
Kahmunrah took a breath, trying to understand his mother's reasoning but not completely grasping it. She put on a calm smile, but in her heart, Shepseheret was deeply troubled by her son's erratic, aggressive behavior. "Besides," she added, placing a kiss on Kahmunrah's cheek, "we should see this as a good thing! Lev seems to make your brother very happy, and now he won't be bothering you as much! No more little brother pestering you all the time."

  
Kahmunrah pondered these words as his mother turned and sat at the table once more. _No more little brother...._

  
"Yes, I suppose this could be a good thing."

  
__________________________________________

  
"And the Roman ambassador?"

  
"Uuumm..."

  
"Starts with a C."

  
"Oh, Caesar!"

  
"Very good. And that's the last one."

  
Lev smiled as he put down the scroll. He had been helping Ahkmenrah study the names of major foreign leaders and ambassadors for a while, though why Ahkmenrah had to learn them was still something of a mystery. Ahkmenrah had told him that only Pharaoh's eldest son was taught about politics and such in preparation for the throne, but lately, Ahkmenrah's tutors had been assigning him the kind of work that normally went to Kahmunrah. Ahkmenrah stretched on the gilded divan he was reclining on, yawning even though the sun was still high in the sky. "Remind me to ask father why the tutors are torturing us like this."

  
_"Us?"_ Lev scoffed. "I'm not the one that has to learn over a hundred names in a few days."

  
Ahkmenrah swung his legs down from the divan and stood, walking over to where Lev was straightening out the scrolls on the table. "No, but you _are_ the one that has to help me study. Otherwise I'll never get anything done!"

  
"Well, that is true, considering we hardly get enough done as it is," Lev said as he stood, thinking of how earlier study sessions had dissolved into silly games and tickle fights. "But really, Kahmunrah's tutors need to start giving him more to study if he wants to keep up with you. At this rate you'll be better prepared to be Pharaoh than him!" Lev chuckled again, but his laughter trailed off when he saw the serious expression on Ahkmenrah's face. "...Ahk? Is something wrong?"

  
"...You're right."

  
"Right about what?"

  
"At this rate I will be better prepared than Kahmunrah. But...why? That makes no sense!"

  
Ahkmenrah paced nervously, unaware of how his movements perfectly mirrored his brother's earlier ones. "Kahmunrah is the eldest. Kahmunrah is going to be Pharaoh. So why am I learning all of this? Princes much younger than I have taken the throne in the past with almost no knowledge of the kingdom's workings, so it's not as a precaution in case, Ra forbid, something were to happen to Kah. _Did_ something happen? Is father just being unnecessarily strict? I don't unders-"

  
"Ahkmen!"

  
The prince abruptly stopped pacing, Lev's hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, _yakiri_. You worry too much! Just," Lev guided Ahkmenrah to sit back down on the divan, and stood behind him, "relax." Ahkmenrah opened his mouth to protest - and ask what _yakiri_ meant - when Lev began gently kneading his shoulders, and all thoughts of Kahmunrah and Pharaoh and politics instantly vanished from his mind. Lev hummed quietly as he massaged Ahkmenrah's back, the knots in the lean muscle disappearing beneath his firm hands. Ahkmenrah sighed blissfully, fully convinced that he'd never felt something so wonderful before. Lev began moving his hands in circular motions lower down Ahkmenrah's back, and Ahkmenrah closed his eyes as Lev's movements steadily rocked him back and forth, back and forth. A deep contentedness came over him at the lulling motion, and he found himself relaxing completely. Lev moved his hands down until he was gripping Ahkmenrah's waist, and his thumbs pressed forcefully into either sides of his spine when Ahkmenrah cried out.

  
_"Netjer!"_

  
Startled, Lev made to snatch his hands away, but Ahkmenrah was faster, turning in his seat and grabbing Lev's wrist. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." Ahkmenrah breathed for a moment, seeing the concerned look on Lev's face. " I'm not hurt. I... simply didn't realize how tense my lower back is." He flushed, embarrassed that he had cried out so wantonly.

  
Lev laughed in understanding, glad he hadn't hurt him, and tried not to think about how desirable Ahkmenrah sounded when he cried out. Ahkmenrah turned back around and guided Lev's hand to his lower back. "Please...continue."

  
Lev swallowed thickly as Ahkmenrah let go of his wrist, and gripped Ahkmenrah's waist once more. Softer this time, Lev pushed his thumbs into the muscles of Ahkmenrah's lower back and began stroking in small circles. Ahkmenrah groaned softly, and with every rotation of Lev's thumbs on his skin small noises escaped his throat, though he was mostly unaware of it. Lev, meanwhile, was enthralled by how sensitive Ahkmenrah was. His body was like a finely-tuned instrument. With a slight change of pressure, he could make those lovely sounds louder, and if he rotated his thumbs at different speeds, they would come at shorter or faster intervals.

  
Eventually, Ahkmenrah was little more than dough in his hands. Lev moved back up to Ahkmenrah's neck, allowing him to rest his back against the divan. His unconcious mewling had quieted down to the occasional gasp when Lev pressed into a knot, and Lev started humming again as he kneaded Ahkmenrah's arms, deciding that his voice wouldn't crack from excitement since Ahkmenrah had quieted. Akhmenrah closed his eyes and rested his head against Lev's stomach, a small smile tugging at his lips as Lev reached down and took his right hand in both of his. Lev showed each of Ahkmenrah's hands the same care he showed his arms and back. With the utmost tenderness he rolled his thumbs over the delicate bones, pushing over the knuckles and pinching away the tension in the thin skin between his fingers. Finally, with Ahkmenrah lightly dozing against Lev's stomach, Lev massaged each tan finger and kneaded both palms, placing a kiss to the center of each before setting them down on the divan once more.

  
For a few moments, Lev just stood and watched Ahkmenrah's head rise and fall with each breath he took. _He is so beautiful_. Smiling, he raised a hand and slowly ran it through Ahkmenrah's dark curls. The prince stirred, his body finally realizing that Lev was no longer massaging him. He turned his head upwards and smiled drowsily, patting the space next to him on the divan. "Sit with me."

  
Lev made sure Ahkmenrah was supporting his own head again before he walked around the divan and sat next to him, leaving little more than a finger's width of space between their bodies. Ahkmenrah's smile turned from drowsy to simply content, and he spoke softly, _"Dua Netjer en ek."_

  
Lev quietly laughed once. "If anyone should be thanking the gods, it's me." He raised a hand once more, tucking a lock of hair behind Ahkmenrah's ear. Ahkmenrah reached up and held Lev's hand so that it was pressed to his cheek, and they looked into each other's eyes. In that moment, Isis herself seemed to push the two together, for they moved as one, and their first kiss was sweeter than the richest honey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments make me feel all warm and fuzzy :)
> 
>  
> 
> יקירי (yakiri) : dear, my dear one (Hebrew)
> 
> Netjer! : God!
> 
> Dua Netjer en ek : Thank you, Thank God for you
> 
> Isis : Egyptian goddess of love
> 
> Unless otherwise noted, all unknown words are Ancient Egyptian. Of course, they are technically speaking Egyptian all the time, except for when Lev speaks Hebrew, but I like to incorporate some phrases to remind us English speakers of this fact.


	4. A Lullaby of Stars and Moonlight

_There was no moon in the sky. Of all the things he remembered of that night, this seared itself into his memory. There were no pale beams to guide him in the darkness after he blew out the candles. He stumbled to his bed, lifting the blanket before laying down on the soft mattress. Tired from the long day, he closed his eyes and welcomed sleep._

  
_Ssssssssssssssssss..._

  
_The hissing sound was muffled beneath the blankets. He frowned, not fully registering what the sound was in his drowsy state._  
_Something cold and smooth brushed his foot, but before he could react, piercing fangs sank into his calf, and he screamed. The heavy darkness swallowed his shrieks, and no one heard him, and he was completely and utterly alone._

 

Ahkmenrah gasped, eyes flying open.

  
Bright...  
         

         light...

  
Golden sunlight.

  
He shook beneath his blanket, body covered in sweat and heart racing. _It was just a dream. Just a dream._

  
Sitting up stiffly and wiping away the tears from his face, he took a deep breath and rose to greet the dawn.

  
________________________________________

 

"Excuse me, are you Akin?"

  
It was not long past sunrise, and Lev had decided that it was time he begin working in the palace. Not sure where to start, however, Lev had sought out the servant that Ahkmenrah had told him about. He had gone to the stables and found a man there, brushing down a horse. He had light skin and cropped brown hair, and his pale blue eyes held a jolly twinkle in them. The servant, Akin, turned at Lev's question and smiled. "Hello there! You must be the new kid!" He put down the brush and walked over to Lev. "My name is Akinyemi, but everyone calls me Akin."

  
Lev smiled and said, "Hello, Akin. My name is Lev, and it's nice to meet you. I was wondering if you could help me. I've been here for a few weeks now but I haven't actually done any work. I was hoping you would have something for me to do."

  
Akin heartily clapped Lev on the shoulder. "You've come to the right place, my friend!" He guided Lev over to the horse he had been brushing. "This lovely mare is Sesmet."

  
Lev laughed. "Sesmet? Really?"

  
"Our prince Ahkmenrah was quite young when he received her as a gift, and he was the one to name her. Sesmet was what he called her and Sesmet is what she will always be called."

  
Lev shook his head in amusement; only Ahkmenrah would name his horse 'Horse' and keep the name. He reached forward to pat the mare on the head. "She is very beautiful," he commented, Sesmet nickering happily as he stroked her glossy black coat. Akin nodded.

  
"Indeed she is! Now," Akin said, picking up the brush and handing it to Lev, "you are going to brush her down, and when you're done, we'll take her and Resheph out and let them stretch their legs." He gestured to the opposite stall, where a brown stallion with a white streak running from his forehead to his muzzle stood patiently. "Understood?"

  
Lev saluted playfully. "Understood!"

  
They both began tending to their respective horses.

  
"So, Lev," Akin started, not looking up from Resheph's coat. "a little sparrow told me that you and the prince have grown awfully close."

  
Lev's hand faltered mid-stroke upon Sesmet's back, and he licked his lips, something he did almost all the time but never noticed (though Ahkmenrah certainly did). "Uh, yes, we're um, well, we're definitely good friends."

  
" _Just_ friends?" Akin paused his brushing to look up at Lev in the other stall.

  
Lev determinedly kept his eyes fixed on Sesmet's back and continued brushing, trying to fight the blush creeping onto his face. He wasn't ashamed of his feelings for Ahkmenrah - far from it! - but he didn't know if Ahkmenrah wanted him telling everyone who asked that they were...well, certainly more than friends, though what exactly they were, he wasn't sure. Akin saw Lev's discomfort and laughed heartily.

  
"My, my, Lev! You're as red as a jujube! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

  
Lev exhaled in relief, and murmured a grateful thanks. After they finished brushing their horses, they walked side by side out of the stables and towards the open plains of the desert, their hands resting on their respective horse's muzzle to make sure they followed. Akin spoke once more, but his jolly countenance was replaced by a grave seriousness that startled Lev. "There are some things I must say to you."

  
Akin stopped walking, wanting to make sure that Lev's attention was solely on him and his words. "As I'm sure you know, Ahkmenrah is a very special person. I do believe that he is a blessing from the gods, and he shall be treated as such. It has become very clear to me that he cares greatly for you, and that gives you power over him. Know this," Akin moved so he was only a few inches away from Lev, and he stared into his eyes intimidatingly, "if you hurt him, in any way, I will skin you alive, drag you through burning sands and scorpion pits, and leave you to roast in the desert beneath Ra's consuming flame. Understood?"

  
Lev swallowed and nodded vigorously. "U-Understood!"

  
He expected it to be over, for Akin to suddenly smile and be glad that they had reached an understanding, but his grave countenance did not disappear, though they started walking once more. Akin frowned and abruptly said, "Be wary of Kahmunrah."

Lev looked at him, confused. "Kahmunrah? Why?"

  
"He has always been very...different from his brother. Something is not right in his head. Some say that Apep himself managed to possess some part of him when he was born, and has remained with him since. Whatever the case may be, Kahmunrah is volatile and dangerous. Did Ahkmenrah tell you of the time Kahmunrah dared him to eat a poisonous flower?"

  
Lev nodded.

  
"Ahkmenrah believes that neither of them knew that the plant was dangerous, but that is not true. Ahkmenrah was not present, but I was there when a caretaker told Kahmunrah that the plant was poisonous, and to keep Ahkmenrah away from it. Kahmunrah knew, and he told his little brother, only four years of age, to eat it."

  
They walked in silence for a few moments, Lev feeling sick at what Akin was telling him. _Kahmunrah tried to poison his own brother?_ "But...why would he try to hurt Ahk?"

  
Akin sighed and stopped walking again, seeing that they were far enough away from the rest of the palace to let the horses run without bothering anyone. "Like I said, Kahmunrah is not completely right in the head. And...And I believe he is jealous of Ahkmenrah. It is not hard to see that Pharaoh favors him. For now, Kahmunrah treats his brother well enough, and I do believe that he loves him in some way, but I fear..."

  
Akin looked to Lev, his voice dropping to an urgent murmur. "I fear for Ahkmenrah. I fear what Kahmunrah will do if his jealousy pushes him far enough."

  
Lev put a hand on Akin's shoulder. "I'll look after Ahkmenrah. I swear on my life, I won't let anything happen to him."

  
Akin nodded at Lev's determination. "I know you'll do everything in your power to keep him safe, but you be careful as well, Lev. Kahmunrah has no respect for those he deems to be lesser than him. I don't want you getting hurt."

  
Lev smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I don't want to get hurt either, so I'll do my best to keep that from happening."

  
Akin laughed at Lev's successful attempt to lighten the mood, and they spent much of the day riding the horses and speaking of happier things.

  
___________________________________

  
It was not long after sunset, and Lev was sitting on a bench next to one of the harem's entrances, waiting for Ahkmenrah to arrive. The entrance was facing the path that connected the palace and the harem, since they were technically two separate buildings. He and Ahkmenrah had decided that that would be their regular meeting place after they had finished the day's work, since Lev still felt uncomfortable being in or near the palace without Ahkmenrah. The two buildings were kept separate for a reason after all; those who were not royalty or nobility were always expected to remember their place.

  
In the days since their first kiss (Lev smiled widely at the memory), Ahkmenrah's tutors had started keeping him in class longer, and they were ordering him to learn more about politics and the kingdom's workings, assigning him work that included memorizing the blessings and prayers that pharaohs were required to know, and proposing detailed treaties between Egypt and made-up kingdoms as practice for handling diplomatic matters. Needless to say, Ahkmenrah's stress level had been rising very quickly, and he looked forward to the moment when his tutors would dismiss him and he could finally see Lev.

On this particular day, Ahkmenrah's tutors had released him later than they ever had, and the stars were appearing in the sky as Ahkmenrah quickly walked towards the harem. _Forgive me for being late, Lev._ Finally, Ahkmenrah stepped outside next to the stone columns, and his breath caught in his throat.

  
Darkness.

  
The path leading to the harem was lit by the occasional torch, but the circles of light did not extend far, and were mostly meant to guide one in the right direction, not light the path completely. Ahkmenrah swallowed nervously and clenched his fists. _You can do this. It's still the same path you walk in the day. Nothing is going to hurt you._ He fixed his eyes determinedly on the first torch, not far from where he was standing. With a deep breath, he walked down the few steps leading from the palace and plunged into the darkness.

  
Lev, meanwhile, was thinking back to Akin's earlier words.

  
_"I fear for Ahkmenrah. I fear what Kahmunrah will do if his jealousy pushes him far enough."_

  
Lev had only been in Kahmunrah's presence once, at the coming-of-age celebration, and he had been so focused on Ahkmenrah that he didn't even get a good look at the crown prince. If what Akin said was true, and Lev had no reason to think that it wasn't, then Ahkmenrah was unaware of the danger that he was in, and that was what frightened Lev the most. Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the path before him and only moments after he stood from the bench, Ahkmenrah's arms were around him.

  
"Lev!"

  
Lev almost fell back down onto the bench with the force of Ahkmenrah's embrace, but he stayed standing and hugged Ahkmenrah back just as tightly. "My heart sings to see you, _yakiri_."

He closed his eyes and held Ahkmenrah tightly to him, and for a few moments they stood there in the cool night air, simply holding each other. Lev slowly rocked side to side, pressing his face into Ahkmenrah's neck and breathing deeply. He smelled of crisp waters and the Egyptian sun and healing lotus blossoms, and Lev thought that Nefertum himself must have kissed the tanned skin to make it smell so divine. Then, Lev noticed for the first time that Ahkmenrah was shaking. He tried to step back so he could see Ahkmenrah's face, but Ahkmenrah held him tighter and buried his face into Lev's neck. "Ahk? Ahkmenrah, what is it?"

  
Ahkmenrah shook his head, and Lev felt moisture on his shoulder. Lev tried to see Ahkmenrah's face again, and he felt his worry escalate when Ahkmenrah avoided his gaze. "Ahk, please, tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me!"

  
Once more, thoughts of Kahmunrah slithered into his mind, and his heart raced in fear that Ahkmenrah had been hurt. "Ahkmenrah, what-"

  
"I-I am well, _imi-saew_. Forgive me," Ahkmenrah said, his voice muffled and shaky. He pulled back from Lev and quickly wiped his face, still avoiding his concerned gaze. "I...may have a slight fear of the dark."

  
Lev was at once relieved and confused. "You're afraid of the dark?"

  
Ahkmenrah nodded, head turned down in shame. Lev noticed and cupped Ahkmenrah's face, urging him to meet his gaze. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm glad that you're not hurt."

  
A small smile graced Ahkmenrah's face, and he turned his head to press a kiss to Lev's palm. "Come, let us go. What would you like to do?"

  
Lev thought for a moment. It had been a long day for both of them, and all they needed to do was relax. Smiling, Lev took Ahkmenrah by the hand and led him into the harem. Because he was dressed so casually, Ahkmenrah was not noticed by most of the people in his harem, occupied as they were with whatever they were doing. In this way, Lev and Ahkmenrah managed to walk across the first floor and up the stairs without being bothered. On the second floor, Lev led Ahkmenrah to a set of double doors inscribed with the markings of the heavens, and Ahkmenrah smiled, knowing where the doors led. Lev pushed them open and walked out onto the balcony, closing the doors after Ahkmenrah followed him. It took a few moments for their eyes to adjust from the warm lamplight of the harem to the wispy light of the moon, but the sight that greeted them was breathtaking.

  
What by day was an endless expanse of ochre sand had transformed into an ocean of alabaster dunes. Lunar beams rested like a silken duvet upon the shifting sands, and shadows crept from their hiding places to greet them. But just as beautiful as the earth below were the heavens above. Countless stars twinkled as they danced in the onyx oblivion, streaks of deep violet stretching lazily behind them and reaching tapering fingers into the aether.

  
A few divans were placed on the balcony, and it was to one of these divans that Lev led Ahkmenrah. Lev reclined on the seat, his back against the arm rest, and tugged Ahkmenrah down so that he was laying back against Lev's chest, his head on Lev's shoulder. Lev shifted to get comfortable, bending his left knee and resting his hands over Ahkmenrah's stomach, before he cleared his throat. "Ahk?"

  
"Mhm?"

  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you afraid of the dark?"

  
Ahkmenrah looked past the balcony's banister, over the golden sands painted silver by Khonsu's light, and sighed. Lev spoke again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, you don't have to talk about it if you don't-"

  
Ahkmenrah chuckled good-naturedly and turned his head back so that he was staring straight up at the stars. "It's quite alright, _imi-saew_. You should know." The small smile faded from Ahkmenrah's face. "I am afraid of the dark because I was almost killed in it."

  
"What?!"

  
Ahkmenrah nodded and waited for Lev to settle back down before he continued.

  
"One night, just like any other night, I was going to bed. I blew out the candles in my room, and there was no moonlight to guide me. I climbed into bed, not perceiving that anything was wrong. I was almost completely asleep when I heard something. A hiss. Then, I felt something cold brush against my foot. I had never been so terrified. I knew that if I moved and disturbed it, I would not be fast enough to escape its bite. I had already jostled it enough just by getting into the bed. So I lay there, shaking, my muscles stiff from trying so hard not to move, not to _breathe_. I listened to the hisses, trying to judge where the head was so that I could move when it was turned away from me.

  
"The darkness was so thick, I felt like I was spinning and falling into the void. An eternity had passed before I heard the hissing come from the farther side of the bed, and I tensed, knowing that one bite was all it would take for me to never see day again. I leapt out of bed screaming, yelling 'Snake!' and 'Help!'. The blanket had caught around my feet, though, and so I fell not very far from the bed. I heard the guards shouting and running towards the room, but I could also hear the snake hissing and moving not far from me. Suddenly, there was torch light, and I saw it. It was the biggest snake I'd ever seen. Its body was longer than my own, and it was no more than a few steps away. It reared up, hood flared and fangs ready, and I froze.

  
"Right when I thought that I would feel its teeth in my leg, one of the guards ran up from behind it and grabbed its neck while the other picked me up and ran out of the room. I was in shock for a while. I couldn't eat or sleep or speak. Mother worried terribly that I would never recover, and father was beyond furious. They never did find out who did it or how such a large snake was brought into my room without anyone noticing."

  
Ahkmenrah took a shaky breath, reaching up to his stomach where Lev's hands rested and interlacing their fingers.

  
"My views of life and people changed entirely after that night. I had been taught that everyone was lesser than me, that everyone in the palace was born to serve me. And yet, my guards were braver than any Pharaoh that I had ever heard of. All people deserve my love and respect. I've spent as much time as possible since then getting to know those that serve me, that would lay down their lives for me. And I love them all. I told the guards that saved me that I could give them enough money to settle down and live comfortably for the rest of their lives, away from harm, but they refused. They _wanted_ to stay. And they are still my guards today. I will introduce you the next time you're in the palace."

  
Lev kissed the top of Ahkmenrah's head and squeezed his hands. "I would be honored to meet the men who saved you. I owe them everything I have now."

  
Ahkmenrah laughed. "Mekal and Menhit are not men!"

  
Lev paused, stunned. "Your guards are women?"

  
"Yes, and the fiercest warriors this side of the Nile. Even Kahmunrah is afraid of them, though he'll never admit it."

  
"That's incredible."

  
"They are, indeed, incredible."

  
They lay in silence for a few moments, Lev not believing that Ahkmenrah had come so close to death. Ahkmenrah laughed suddenly. "You would think that the whole experience would leave me with a completely rational fear of snakes, right? But no. I'm left with a completely irrational fear of the dark."

  
"Being afraid of the dark isn't irrational, _yakiri_. No one should ever have to go through that. And yet you came out of it an even better person than before. That's why I..."

  
Lev quieted, shocked at what he had almost said.

  
"...That's why you what, Lev?"

  
Ahkmenrah moved so he was sitting up next to Lev and turned to face him, wondering at his silence. "Lev?"

  
Lev had the widest grin on his face, which contrasted sharply with the nervousness that was twisting knots in his stomach. He had just realized something incredible, and damn it all, he was going to muster up the courage to say it! He sat up straighter, and held Ahkmenrah's hand in both of his.

  
"...That's why I love you."

  
There was a beat of silence.

  
Lev felt the nervousness in his stomach turn to fear that he was wrong, that he should've held his tongue, that Ahkmenrah didn't-

  
"Mmph!"

  
Ahkmenrah had all but thrown himself at Lev, crushing their lips together and then laughing and then kissing him again because yes, Lev loved him, and yes-

  
"I love you too."

  
Ahkmenrah laughed again, tears of joy and elation on his face as Lev pressed their foreheads together, and oh, there were matching tears on his face. They looked at each other and cried and giggled and kissed because, Isis help them, they were in love. Dizzy with the rush of emotions, they clutched onto each other, looking like they had drunk all the wine in the harem. Lev never wanted the moment to end, and Ahkmenrah wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Lev moved so that he was reclining against the armrest once more, never breaking the kiss. There was an odd burning in his lungs as he reached up and gripped Ahkmenrah's hair, pushing them closer together, and Lev wondered at it. _Is this what love feels like?_ Then Ahkmenrah pulled back, gasping, and when he gasped too he realized, _Oh no, that's just air deprivation._

  
Akhmenrah leaned over him, cheeks flushed and eyes shining, and whispered, "Say it again."

  
Lev kissed Ahkmenrah. "I love you."

  
"Again."

  
"I. Love. You."

  
"Oh, _imi-ib_ , once more."

  
"I" _kiss_ "Love" _kiss_ "You" _kiss_

  
Ahkmenrah rubbed their noses together. "I love you too."

  
They held each other all through the night, relishing in their newly confessed love and the intimacy of their bodies pressed together. With the stars wheeling overhead and Khonsu's rays washing over the earth, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Your kudos and comments make my day brighter (and help me write faster :)
> 
>  
> 
> Akinyemi : Yoruba of Nigeria name meaning "fated to be a warrior."
> 
> Sesmet : Horse
> 
> Resheph : Egyptian God of War and Thunder, became very popular under Amenhotep II during 18th dynasty, where he served as god of horses and the protector of royalty
> 
> Apep : Egyptian god of evil, darkness and destruction who threatened to destroy the sun god Ra as he traveled though the underworld (or sky) at night.
> 
> יקירי (yakiri) : dear, my dear one (Hebrew)
> 
> Nefertum : Egyptian lotus god of the sun, healing, medicine and beauty, believed to have emerged from the sacred lotus flower at the point of creation. The scent of the lotus was considered restorative and protective and it played an important role in the history of ancient Egypt. Nefertum was closely associated with the protection of royalty.
> 
> imi-saew : my guard / my guardian
> 
> Mekal : Egyptian lion goddess of pestilence. Her title was the "Fierce Devourer". The lion goddess was revered as a fierce protector goddess and like other lion gods was strongly connected to the sun.
> 
> Menhit : Egyptian lion-headed goddess of warfare who was also known as Menchit with the epithet "She who massacres"/ "The Slaughterer"
> 
> Isis : Egyptian goddess of love
> 
> imi-ib : heart's desire (beloved/darling)


	5. Victims of Thievery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd have such intense Kahmunrah feels. Then I wrote this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading and showing support! I hope you enjoy :)

"Lev! Ahkmenrah! Get up! Quickly!"

  
Lev and Ahkmenrah grumbled and stirred on the divan as urgent hands shook their shoulders.

  
"Please, get up now! Kahmunrah is here!"

  
"What?!"

  
The couple scrambled to get off of the divan, and they would have fallen in their haste had Akin and Zahara not been there to help them up. Ahkmenrah hurriedly smoothed his hair and skirt, frazzled at having been awakened so suddenly. "Why is Kahmunrah here?"

  
Before either of them could answer, the doors to the balcony flew open, and a livid Kahmunrah stormed towards them. "There you are!"

  
Ahkmenrah quickly met Kahmunrah in the middle of the balcony, not wanting him to get too close to the others, especially Lev. "Kah! Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

  
Kahmunrah pretended to seriously ponder the question. "Oh? Is something wrong? Well, now that you mention it - yes!" Ahkmenrah stepped back at the anger in Kahmunrah's voice. "You weren't in your room last night and we couldn't find you anywhere in the palace!"

  
_We?_

  
Ahkmenrah glanced behind Kahmunrah to see his two guards, Mekal and Menhit, standing by the door. "Oh..."

  
"Oh?! Mother and father have been frantic! They thought something had happened to you, and of course father blamed me for it!"

  
Ahkmenrah realized sheepishly that no one had known that he was in the harem because no one had recognized him the night before. When they had heard that the prince was missing, Zahara and Akin had assumed that they were somewhere in the harem, and had finally found them just before Kahmunrah had arrived.

  
"I'm sorry, Kah, I'll talk to father and-"

  
"Oh, don't bother! We both know it won't matter what you say, they will always think I'm to blame!"

  
"That's not true!"

  
"You know it is! Don't try to deny it!"

  
"But-"

  
"No!"

  
Kahmunrah was fuming, and Ahkmenrah decided not to fight him anymore. Mekal and Menhit walked forward, and Lev noticed for the first time that they were twins. From their cropped black hair to their angular faces and dark eyes, they were indistinguishable from each other, at least to Lev's eyes. The one on the left spoke. "You are unharmed, my prince?"

  
Ahkmenrah looked to her and nodded, letting a small smile appear on his face. "Yes, I am fine, thank you. I apologize for making you," he glanced to Kahmunrah, "all of you, wander the palace looking for me, but I assure you, I am well."

  
Kahmunrah glared, but his anger seemed to dissipate some. Even if he didn't say it, he had also been worried about his brother. But then he looked behind Ahkmenrah. The younger prince had been relieved to see Kahmunrah calm down, but he stepped back again at the fury that suddenly reappeared on his face. "I have been running around the palace all night, listening to father tell me over and over how incompetent of a brother I am, because you decided to sleep with this ignoble excuse of a peasant?!"

  
Kahmunrah lunged at Lev in his rage, but Ahkmenrah shoved him back, no longer concerned about keeping Kahmunrah calm. Now his brother was threatening the man he loved, and he was not going to let that happen. "Stay back! If anyone is being ignoble, it is you, Kahmunrah!"

  
Kahmunrah was aghast, so much so that he temporarily forgot his anger. Ahkmenrah had never, _ever_  shoved him before, not with such seriousness and intent. He looked fully prepared to fight for this...this peasant! He moved forward angrily. "Why you disrespectful little-"

  
The sound of the twins' throats clearing stopped Kahmunrah from attacking his brother. They all stood in tense silence for a moment, Kahmunrah glaring at both Ahkmenrah and Lev, before Menhit spoke. "Perhaps we should return to the palace so that the Pharaoh and the Queen may know that all is well."

  
Kahmunrah narrowed his eyes at Lev, nearly growling in his anger, before he turned and stormed off of the balcony. Everyone visibly relaxed after he was gone. Ahkmenrah turned and walked to where Lev, Zahara, and Akin were standing. Lev took his hand and kissed his head, and Ahkmenrah couldn't help but smile as Lev spoke. "Are you okay?"

  
Ahkmenrah nodded, then turned to Zahara and Akin. "I cannot thank you enough for warning us about Kahmunrah. I cannot imagine how much angrier he would have been had he been the one to find us first."

  
Akin smiled. "No need to thank us! We will always be here to help you."

  
Zahara nodded in agreement. "Indeed we will be."

  
Ahkmenrah was about to turn back to his guards when Lev suddenly said, "Are you two together now?"

  
Zahara and Akin both blushed, and Ahkmenrah noticed for the first time that they, like Lev and himself, were holding hands. "Well it certainly took you long enough!"

  
Zahara looked confused while Akin protested. "It hasn't been that long!"

  
"Three years is a pretty long time, my friend."

  
Ahkmenrah let go of Lev's hand to hug them both. "I am so happy for you! May the blessings of Isis rain down upon you for many, many years to come!"

  
Lev clapped Akin on the shoulder as Zahara returned the sentiment. "And congratulations to you as well! Gods know that you both deserve the happiness that you so clearly give each other."

  
The couples would have stood there hugging and exchanging congratulations for a while yet if Mekal, the brasher of the twins, had not interjected. "So sorry to interrupt, but your parents are still on the verge of an emotional breakdown, my prince. If we do not return soon, they may declare war on the nearest country, or indeed on Apep himself."

  
Everyone chuckled, though everyone knew that Mekal was only half-joking. Ahkmenrah walked over to his guards, pulling Lev with him. "Lev, I would like you to meet Mekal and Menhit, the bravest warriors in all of _Kemet_."

  
The women saluted, and Lev shuffled nervously, having never been shown such respect before. "Wow, it's an honor to meet you, really. Thank you for protecting Ahkmenrah - I don't know what I'd do without him."

  
Mekal and Menhit spoke in unison. "Protecting the Prince is a great honor, and we will not hesitate to kill anyone that harms him. You would do well to remember this."

  
Lev swallowed, hearing a chuckle behind him that sounded suspiciously like Akin. Ahkmenrah laughed and nudged Lev playfully. "Don't worry, _imi-ib_ , they are only protecting me. Now, I better go before mother and father become any more distressed."

  
Lev nodded in understanding. "Will I see you later?"

  
"Of course!"

  
Ahkmenrah leaned forward and kissed Lev tenderly. "I love you."

  
"I love you too."

  
Ahkmenrah squeezed Lev's hand before walking back into the harem, Mekal and Menhit following him with military precision. Lev sighed, missing Ahkmenrah already. Zahara and Akin walked forward until they were standing next to Lev, and Zahara touched his arm comfortingly. "The Pharaoh is expecting some important dignitaries soon, and Akin and I were told to prepare their rooms. Would you like to help?"

  
Lev nodded gratefully, glad that he no longer had to wander aimlessly around the harem all day, and followed Zahara and Akin off of the balcony.

______________________________

 

Mekal and Menhit followed Ahkmenrah to the royal apartments, where the Queen all but tackled Ahkmenrah the moment they set foot into the sitting room.

 

"My son!"

  
"Oof!"

  
Ahkmenrah staggered back at the force with which his mother hugged him. Shepseheret smiled tearfully, holding Ahkmenrah with all the strength she could muster. Ahkmenrah rubbed her back comfortingly and eventually managed to peel her off. "I am sorry for worrying you so, but I promise you I'm fine."

  
Merenkahre, having heard his wife's exclamation, walked into the sitting room. Whereas normally he would have been fully dressed and ready for the day, the Pharaoh was still in his sleeping robes. When he had awoken to hear that Ahkmenrah had not returned to his rooms the night before, he had been distraught. Even though the attempt on Ahkmenrah's life had been years ago, it left the royal family with an emotional scar, and it did not take much for that scar to be torn open again.

  
Merenkahre walked forward quickly and hugged his son, holding him tightly before stepping back and patting Ahkmenrah on the cheek. "I am glad that you are unharmed, my son."

  
Ahkmenrah smiled sheepishly, embarrassed that he had caused so much trouble. Shepseheret held her son's arm, reassuring herself that he was, in fact, alive and well. "Kahmunrah told us that you fell asleep in the harem, but he did not tell us why. He seemed very angry. What happened?"

  
Ahkmenrah resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's behavior. "Nothing happened really. I was tired yesterday and went to see Lev and we went on the balcony and fell asleep. Kahmunrah was just upset because he couldn't find me last night."

  
Shepseheret smiled knowingly. "Ah, I thought you would be with Lev. You have been spending an awful lot of time with him these past few weeks."

  
Ahkmenrah blushed, knowing he was foolish to think that his mother wouldn't focus on Lev, but at the same time he was surprised. It was not uncommon for him to only see his parents a few times in a week, considering how busy they all were and how large the palace was. By the end of the day everyone usually dined separately and retreated to their rooms to rest, though sometimes they would plan to have everyone eat dinner together. He wondered how his mother had noticed that he'd been with Lev. "How did you know that, mother?"

  
"Ha, I see more than you know, my son. A mother always knows what is happening in her children's lives."

  
Merenkahre had been watching the exchange and spoke up. "Who is Lev?"

  
Shepseheret laughed. "I cannot say the same for fathers, though."

  
Ahkmenrah chuckled. "Lev is a...good friend of mine, father. He has been living in the harem for a few weeks now."

  
Merenkahre nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Ah, I see." He frowned for a moment, considering whether or not to question his son's new friendship, before deciding that he would let his wife handle it.

  
Ahkmenrah began backing away, eager to start the day so he could finish it and see Lev. "Well, if that's all, I really should be starting my lessons..."

  
"Oh, one more thing," Merenkahre said, "make sure that you are present for dinner tonight. There are some important matters that we must discuss. As a family."

  
Ahkmenrah frowned at the seriousness that fell over both his mother and father at the statement, but he didn't think much of it. He nodded, smiling, and hugged his parents once more before turning and heading towards the study, Mekal and Menhit bowing to the Pharaoh and Queen before following their prince once more.

 

____________________________

 

Ahkmenrah had had many long days in the past, but that particular day seemed to last an eternity. He swore that the pyramids would be finished by the time his lessons ended! Thoughts of Lev were the only ones in his mind, and he often found himself smiling dumbly during the day, though his tutors were quick to bring him back to the task at hand. Once again, they had kept him until after the sun had set, and Ahkmenrah was halfway to the harem when he remembered that he was supposed to be present at dinner with the family that night. "Damn," he muttered, stopping and wondering what he should do. Suddenly, he heard voices coming from up ahead, and he grinned brightly when he saw who had walked into the hallway. "Lev!"

  
Zahara, Akin, and Lev turned at the call, and Lev ran to meet Ahkmenrah in an embrace. "Ahkmen!"

  
They hugged tightly, joy filling their hearts as they held each other. Zahara and Akin walked to them at a much more reasonable pace, though they couldn't have been happier for their friends. Ahkmenrah pulled back and greeted them before saying, "I'm really sorry, but I have to be present at dinner tonight - father says that there are some important things that the family has to discuss."

  
Lev couldn't deny that he was immensely disappointed at this, but he simply sighed and nodded. "Okay, _yakiri_."

  
Ahkmenrah smiled. "I will come visit you later tonight!" Then his smile turned impish and he glanced behind Lev to Zahara and Akin before leaning forward and whispering in Lev's ear. Zahara laughed behind her hand as Lev made a choked sound and blushed, and Akin playfully told them that the palace was huge and that there were many places that they could flirt that weren't in front of him. They all laughed, and Ahkmenrah hugged Zahara and Akin, kissed Lev, and bid them farewell, quickly walking back towards the royal apartments.

______________________________

  
"Well look who decided to grace us with his presence this evening."

  
Ahkmenrah ignored Kahmunrah's comment as he quickly walked to the dining table, where the rest of his family was already seated. The royal dining room was large, like all the rooms in the royal apartments, but not massive like the halls used to host feasts and grand events. The paintings on the wall danced in the warm lamplight, depicting the creation of the universe and the births of Shu and Tefnut from the great Atum, and the night breeze wafted in through the windows, filling the room with crisp, fresh air.

  
"I apologize for my tardiness - I only just finished my lessons for the day."

  
Merenkahre and Shepseheret nodded as Ahkmenrah sat, and Merenkahre said a prayer of thanks for their meal. Before them sat large plates stacked with different foods, from salted quail lined with celery and minced garlic, to fat grapes and sliced melon next to goat cheese, to bean stew topped with pepper and served with fresh milk. Bowls of clean water meant for hand washing sat next to each person, and they all cleaned their hands before starting to eat.

The family ate in a relaxed calm, surprisingly. Even Kahmunrah seemed content after his day had begun with such frustration. Servants stood by to refill their wine glasses and take away empty plates, but when it seemed like everyone was mostly finished eating, Merenkahre dismissed them. Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah watched them leave, wondering at the unusual request; servants normally stayed until the royal family left so that they could collect all the dishes and clean the table afterwards. Merenkahre cleared his throat and spoke. "I have asked us all to eat dinner together tonight because there is something very important that I must tell you."

  
Kahmunrah glanced quickly to Ahkmenrah, but the younger prince gave him a look showing that he too didn't know what their father wanted to say.

  
"My sons," Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah focused on their father at his words "you are both of age now, and the time will soon come when I will no longer be able to rule as Pharaoh. Kahmunrah," Merenkahre focused on his eldest son, "I have watched you grow from an intelligent child to an even more intelligent man, and you have made me very proud. Know that no matter what happens, your mother and I will always love you."

  
Kahmunrah smiled at the praise, but both he and Ahkmenrah felt a strange sense of foreboding as Merenkahre turned to his youngest son. "Ahkmenrah, you have always been a kind and compassionate soul, and your capacity for love is unmatched by even Isis herself. You too have made your mother and I proud."

  
Ahkmenrah nodded and smiled, but he clenched his fists nervously underneath the table.

  
"Every day and every night for the past few years, I have asked the gods the same question, hoping for an answer, and every day and every night they have remained silent. Finally, I realized that the gods would not speak to me because, deep in my heart, I already knew the answer."

  
Ahkmenrah couldn't bear the tension anymore. "Father, what are you saying?"

  
Merenkahre straightened, knowing that what he was about to say would change their lives forever, but that it had to be said.

  
"I have decided that, when the time comes, Ahkmenrah will ascend to the throne and become Pharaoh."

  
Kahmunrah stood so quickly that his chair fell over, and the sound of it crashing to the floor was deafening to the family. "WHAT?!"

  
Merenkahre stood as well, reaching for Kahmunrah. "Kahmun, please understand-"

  
"NO! How could you do this to me?! Everything I have ever done, I have done to please you, to make you proud! And right when I thought that taking the throne would be the best way for me to show you how worthy I am of your love, you do this?! You take away my birthright?!"

  
Shepseheret stood, tears falling down her face and smudging the kohl lining her eyes. "You have never had to prove that you are worthy of anything! You are our son and we love you no matter what!"

  
"Then why?! I don't understand!"

  
In all the years he'd been alive, Ahkmenrah had never seen his brother cry. And yet there he was, eyes red and breath hitching as he angrily swiped at his face. Before either Merenkahre or Shepseheret could answer, however, Kahmunrah interjected. "It's because you love him more!"

  
Ahkmenrah stood at the accusation, barely managing to touch Kahmunrah's shoulder before it was violently slapped away. "DON'T TOUCH ME! They have always favored you, always! No matter what I did, I was never good enough, and no matter what you did, you were always so damned perfect! And now they have given you the one thing I thought you could never take away from me!"

  
Ahkmenrah's heart broke at the anguish that laced every one of his brother's words, and he couldn't hold back a sob at his next ones.

  
"The moment you were born you stole their love from me! Why was that never enough for you?!"

  
With that, Kahmunrah turned and ran from the room, the doors slamming heavily behind him. Shepseheret sobbed heavily and fell back into her chair, hurt beyond belief at what her son had said to them. She knew then that she must have failed terribly as a mother for her own child to feel so unloved. Ahkmenrah cried and shook his head in disbelief, wanting nothing more than to be somewhere far from there. Merenkahre moved towards his youngest son, hoping to hold him, but Ahkmenrah cried and quickly walked out of the room, ignoring the pleas of his parents to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kemet : Egypt (literal translation 'The Black Land', in reference to the fertile, black soils of the Nile flood plains)
> 
> imi-ib : heart's desire (beloved/darling)
> 
> יקירי (yakiri) : dear, my dear one (Hebrew)
> 
> Shu: Egyptian god of air
> 
> Tefnut: Egyptian goddess of rain, water, and moisture
> 
> Atum: Egyptian solar god of creation, god of the setting sun and 'father' of the Pharaohs


	6. The Mind-Killer

Sunrise. A wondrous sight that signaled the beginning of a glorious new day. For Lev, however, it was a startling indication of how long he had been waiting.

  
After he and Ahkmenrah had parted ways the night before, he had decided to sit on the steps of the palace to wait so that Ahkmenrah would not have to walk the path to the harem in the dark. As the night had drawn on, however, Lev had begun to worry, and later he had considered just returning to the harem. The memory of how distraught Ahkmenrah had been the last time he had walked in the dark, however, kept him right where he was.

  
_I must have fallen asleep._

  
Lev tried not to worry too much.

  
_Maybe Ahkmenrah forgot? No, he wouldn't forget. Maybe whatever he had to talk about was so important that he couldn't get away from his family._

  
Lev stood slowly, groaning at the pain that shot through his body. He made a mental note to never fall asleep on stone steps again. Looking around, he saw that servants were beginning their work for the day. With his heart clenching in concern, he threw a longing glance towards the palace before turning and walking back to the harem.

___________________________

  
Mekal and Menhit had seen many things in their lives. Being the prince's personal guards meant that they knew more than most about the royal family and the things that happened in the privacy of their apartments. Thus, it wasn't hard for them to guess what had happened when the prince had rushed into his rooms the night before, shaking and sobbing.

Not long after the twins became the prince's guards, they would jokingly guess how long it would take for the Pharaoh to take away the throne from Kahmunrah. Every time the crown prince got in trouble (which was often), they would say that the Pharaoh was that much closer to crowning Ahkmenrah instead.

  
Now their game made them feel sick.

  
Listening to Ahkmenrah cry in his chambers had been the most difficult thing the twins had ever had to do. He had never before sounded so distraught. But with the responsibility of knowing the private matters of the royal family also came the agreement that they could do nothing to interfere, which included offering comfort. Ahkmenrah's cries had quieted sometime after the moon had set, and not long after sunrise he had ordered them not to let anyone disturb him. It was almost sunset, and the twins had turned away tutors and servants alike, though they told the servants that brought food to leave it in the prince's sitting rooms for later. As the sun's deep orange light slanted through the hallways, Menhit looked aside to her sister, and she knew that they both were hoping that the next person to arrive would be the servant that had won the prince's heart.

  
___________________________

  
Lev had spent the day working in the kitchens, grinding grain and kneading dough for bread. But no matter how much force he put into grinding the grain or kneading the dough, he could not shove the worry from his mind. If anything, it only grew the harder he worked. He was so caught up in beating the life out of a pile of dough that he jumped and yelped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

  
"Ah!"

  
"Oh! Sorry, Lev!"

  
Lev turned to see Zahara standing there, quickly steadying the tray she was holding so that the food and drink on it wouldn't fall. "Zahara! Sorry about that, I was...distracted."

  
"Yes, I noticed. That's why I came here to ask if you would like to take this food..."

  
"...?"

  
"...to Ahkmenrah."

  
Zahara laughed happily as Lev's face instantly brightened, and he gratefully took the tray from her. "Thanks, Za."

  
She nodded, but before he could walk off she said, "Lev, you should know that Mekal and Menhit have turned away everyone that's gone to see Ahkmenrah today. I don't know why, but please try to convince them to let you see him."

  
Lev frowned, the worry he had momentarily forgotten returning full force, and he nodded before turning and heading towards the royal apartments.

As he walked through the halls, he wondered for the millionth time that day what could possibly have happened to Ahkmenrah, and for the millionth time that day his thoughts looped back to Kahmunrah. _If he has hurt Ahk, Ra himself won't be able to stop me from punching him in the face._

  
Lev turned the corner and nodded to the guards at the entrance of the royal apartments, knowing the way to Ahkmenrah's chambers because that's where they had studied in the past. The royal apartments were quite extensive in and of themselves. The Pharaoh and the Queen, Kahmunrah, and Ahkmenrah each had their own section. The Pharaoh and the Queen's space was the grandest - they had their own audience chambers, festival halls, libraries, kitchens, offices, gardens, and storerooms. Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah did not have need of many of those rooms, but their separate quarters were, of course, still worthy of royalty, with their own gardens, sitting rooms, libraries (though Kahmunrah did not read), and private, indoor pools.

  
Lev was just glad that he wouldn't have to worry about running into other members of the royal family in Ahkmenrah's apartments, especially Kahmunrah. Finally, he stopped before Mekal and Menhit, who stood guard at the entrance of a short corridor, at the end of which sat the large doors leading to Ahkmenrah's room. He gave a small bow, careful not to tip the food on his tray.

  
"Good evening. I've brought dinner for the prince."

  
"Prince Ahkmenrah has ordered us not to let anyone disturb him today."

  
Mekal glanced aside to her mild-mannered counterpart as she said the words, but after some silent agreement, Menhit gave Lev a small smile. "But you are hardly a disturbance."

  
They stepped aside, and Lev thanked them before walking the short distance to the doors. He slowly pushed them open with his shoulder, but when he didn't immediately see Ahkmenrah he walked all the way in and pushed them closed behind him. Out of all of the places that he had seen in the palace, Ahkmenrah's chambers were certainly his favorite (and for more reasons than one might think). They were spacious and free, graceful columns with swaying gossamer curtains making up the entirety of one wall, and yet cozy and comfortable, the beautiful but not gaudily pretentious furniture creating a homely atmosphere. The vibrant gardens surrounding the room also gave it plenty of privacy. The sun had mostly set, and Lev was worried to find that only one of the lamps in the room had been lit. He slowly walked forward, careful not to trip on anything, and set the tray down on a table before moving towards the lamp. Before he could reach it, however, he heard retching coming from the adjoining bathroom, and all thoughts of caution fled his mind as he sprinted towards it.

  
"Ahkmenrah!"

  
He ran into the bathroom to find Ahkmenrah hunched over a basin, pale and trembling. He knelt next to him and placed a comforting hand on his back. Ahkmenrah hadn't noticed that someone had come into the bathroom, and, thinking it was a random servant, snapped in irritation. "I ordered for no one to disturb me!"

  
" _Yakiri_ , it's me."

  
Startled, Ahkmenrah turned his head, and his demeanor instantly shifted from hostile to wearily relieved. "Lev, w-what are you doing here, _imi-ib?_ I-I don't want you to see me like this..."

  
Before Lev could respond, however, Ahkmenrah turned back to the basin and retched some more, choking and whimpering as his empty stomach heaved. Lev fought back tears, the shock of seeing Ahkmenrah so sick tearing at his heart. He ran back into the bedroom to fill a cup with water, grabbed a clean towel, and returned to wipe the sweat from Ahkmenrah's brow and neck, setting down the cup and rubbing his back until the retching ceased. He handed the cup of water to Ahkmenrah, who rinsed his mouth before spitting the water out into the basin. He then took another shaky sip, swallowing it, then put the cup back down on the floor. Lev wiped Ahkmenrah's mouth with the towel before standing and gently picking him up, his arms under Ahkmenrah's knees and shoulders.

He tried not to jostle him too much as he walked over to the bed. Thankfully, the covers were already thrown back, so Lev carefully laid him down atop the mattress. He made to pull the blanket over him, but Ahkmenrah stayed his hand, murmuring that he was already warm. Lev retrieved the cup of water from the bathroom, put it on Ahkmenrah's bedside table, and paused.

At that point, the sun had set completely, and the light from the one lamp that was lit was not enough to illuminate the whole room, or even half of the room. Ahkmenrah watched, a loving smile creeping onto his lips, as Lev hustled about the room and lit most of the lamps, forgetting for a moment the cause of his sudden bout of illness. When he was finished illuminating the room, Lev sighed and sat next to Ahkmenrah, placing a tender hand on his face to both comfort and check for a fever. "Ahkmenrah, what happened? How did you become ill so suddenly?"

  
Ahkmenrah grasped the hand that rested on his face, shutting his eyes and fighting down the nausea that suddenly resurfaced. "I am not exactly ill. I'm..."

  
Ahkmenrah's breath hitched in his throat, and he held Lev's hand tighter as he tried to fight back tears. "I'm scared, Lev. I-I am _so_ scared."

  
Ahkmenrah couldn't hold back his sobs anymore, and by _Ra_ he was tired of crying, but the more he thought about what had happened the night before and about what that meant for his future and the future of all of Egypt, the more terrified he became. Lev made to lay down on the bed and take Ahkmenrah into his arms, but he straightened in alarm when Ahkmenrah bolted upright.

  
"Oh my gods," he gasped, "I...I can't do this."

  
"Can't do what, Ahkmen?"

  
Lev's worry escalated to an entirely new level when Ahkmenrah all but jumped from the bed and started pacing haltingly around the room, his breaths coming faster and faster and his voice taking on a note of hysteria.

  
"I can't do this! I don't want this! Everything I've ever done, everything I've ever wanted...None of it matters now! A Pharaoh's priorities are the people, the land, the gods. He must keep the peace, he must fight the wars, he must take the blame, he must take the fall- He does nothing for himself! The palace, the servants...luxuries to soften the punishment, riches to adorn the gilded cage! He can't do this to me - to Kah! I never wanted the throne, and it's all he's _ever_ wanted, the _one_ thing! I am not ready I will never be ready - How could I possibly lead the most advanced civilization on the face of the Earth when the mere thought sends me into this damned hysteria?!"

  
"Ahkmenrah, please!"

  
"And you..."

  
Ahkmenrah quieted suddenly, a horrifying realization settling over him as he placed a shaking hand on Lev's face. "They would never let us be together...A Pharaoh and a Servant - it could never be! They will take you away! Lev! I won't let them! I won't-"

  
Lev pulled Ahkmenrah almost violently into an embrace, desperate to silence his nonsensical babbling. Ahkmenrah struggled for a moment, fighting against the enemies in his own mind, before burying his face in Lev's neck and returning the embrace just as desperately. Lev tried to calm his own frayed nerves as he rocked Ahkmenrah, the young prince's hysteria proving to be contagious. He pieced together what Ahkmenrah was so distraught about.

  
Pharaoh had named him heir to the throne.

  
Lev tried to focus on maintaining his composure for Ahkmenrah, but he couldn't stop the tears that rushed to his eyes at the conclusion that Ahkmenrah was right: they couldn't be together. Once he was crowned Pharaoh, Ahkmenrah would be held to the highest of standards in all things. He would become a god on Earth, and gods did not bind themselves to the slaves that served them.

  
Ahkmenrah's breathing began to even out, and Lev swallowed past the lump in his throat to whisper to him. "Everything will be alright. Look at me."

  
Lev pulled back and cupped Ahkmenrah's tear-stained face. "This moment is all that matters, all that exists. There is no past, no future, just the present. I'm here with you, and whatever happened yesterday and whatever will happen tomorrow cannot harm you now."

  
Ahkmenrah sniffed and nodded shakily, seeing that Lev was right - panicking about the future would do no one any good, and his body would not be able to survive the overwhelming stress if he kept himself in this state of terror and hysteria. Lev gripped Ahkmenrah's shoulders.

  
"Never forget who you are. You are _Ahkmenrah_ , the _Son of the Sun_ , and you will not let this defeat you. Yes?"

  
Ahkmenrah nodded again, standing straighter and smiling slightly. "Yes."

  
Lev returned the smile and kissed Ahkmenrah tenderly. "I love you so much."

  
"I love you too."

  
They both knew that they would never tire of saying and hearing those words, and Lev guided an exhausted Ahkmenrah to the bed. "Come, _yakiri_. You might collapse if you don't sleep now."

  
As Lev pulled the covers over him, Ahkmenrah touched his hand and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Stay with me, tonight?"

  
Lev hesitated, thinking back to how angry Kahmunrah had been when he'd realized that he and Ahkmenrah had fallen asleep together. Whereas it wouldn't have mattered much if everyone knew of their relationship before, they had to be careful now that Ahkmenrah was crown prince. But looking down at the man he loved, Lev knew that he couldn't say no even if he wanted to.

  
"Of course I'll stay."

  
Not bothering to extinguish the lamps in the room, Lev curled up beneath the blankets and pulled Ahkmenrah into his arms. After kissing him one more time, Ahkmenrah rested his head on Lev's chest, falling asleep almost immediately to the steady beat of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments give me life :)
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter title is a reference to Dune by Frank Herbert
> 
> "I will not fear.  
> Fear is the mind-killer.  
> Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration.  
> I will face my fear.  
> I will permit it to pass over me and through me.  
> And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path.  
> Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain."


	7. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors - I'm very sleepy, but I couldn't go to bed until I finished this chapter.

For Ahkmenrah, the following month was a whirlwind of non-stop lessons and facades of strength and emotional breakdowns behind closed doors. Merenkahre, and indeed everyone except Lev and the twins, was completely oblivious to Ahkmenrah's constant inner turmoil. He praised his son for how regal and composed he always seemed to be during such difficult times, saying that he was born to become Pharaoh and that Egypt would flourish as it never had before. Ahkmenrah would simply smile and thank his father, able to ignore the urge to either cry or scream. It was when Merenkahre would talk about Ahkmenrah having to marry that he would hide his shaking hands beneath the table or politely excuse himself from the room, feigning exhaustion, before sneaking off to the harem to be with Lev.

  
Lev.

  
Lev had never asked for any of this. Almost every night, Ahkmenrah would repeat over and over in his mind both how blessed he was to have Lev, and how terrible a person he was for doing this to him. Lev deserved complete, unconditional happiness, without the fear of punishment or the burden of being Ahkmenrah's only source of comfort. And yet whenever Ahkmenrah could get away, he would find Lev waiting for him. It never mattered how difficult his day had been or how little sleep he had gotten worrying about Ahkmenrah, Lev was never anything but happy when they were together. Even though they were both young, Ahkmenrah knew that Lev was a great man, perhaps greater than he himself could ever be, and he couldn't thank the gods enough for bringing them together.

  
"Ahk?"

  
Ahkmenrah's thoughts were interrupted by Lev's voice, and he flushed in embarrassment for he had been staring at him the entire time. "Yes?"

  
"You didn't a hear a word I said, did you?"

  
"What? Of course I did! You were saying something about...um...horses?"

  
"Yes, specifically your horse and how much I adore the name you gave her."

  
"Oh, Sesmet?" Ahkmenrah laughed, resting his head on Lev's shoulder. "I grew very attached to the name, and it does suit her quite nicely."

  
Lev chuckled, kissing Ahkmenrah's head and relaxing against the bench they were sitting on. The moon was high in the sky, and Lev had convinced Ahkmenrah to sit in the garden and relax. Oh, how Lev loved that garden. The grass that grew was lush and green beneath their bare feet, and there were all kinds of trees and flowers: grand sycamores with thick trunks and bushels of sun-dried figs, acacias with thin branches reaching over their heads to protect them from the sun and cast shadows over them at night, dancing pomegranate trees laden with their succulent fruit, daisies with bright yellow centers, cornflowers with cerulean petals, roses smelling of the sweetest perfume, jasmine twirling daintily in the breeze, and poppies with cheeks of crimson silk. In the center of the garden was a rectangular pool; blue lotus flowers floated gently atop the calm waters as fish of all sizes and colors swam lazily beneath the surface.

  
Lev admired the moonlit garden around him for a moment, before glancing down at his right hand, in which he had enclosed a certain object. He shifted, suddenly anxious, and Ahkmenrah sensed Lev's change in demeanor.

  
"Lev? Is something wrong?"

  
"Mhm? No! Of course not!"

  
Ahkmenrah lifted his head from Lev's shoulder and looked at him for a moment. "...Are you sure?"

  
Lev took a breath, reminding himself that he had nothing to fear, and spoke. "Well, love, I know you've been under a lot of stress lately, and I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you. So here. I want you to have this."

  
Lev held out his right hand, revealing the object in his palm, and Ahkmenrah gasped.

  
"Oh...Lev, it's beautiful."

  
The bracelet was of a simple design, a leather cord folded in half with stones threaded in between, but it was the stones themselves that made the bracelet beautiful. They sparkled in the warm candlelight, violet amethysts and green malachite, orange carnelian and fiery topaz, and the sacred, deep blue of lapis lazuli, golden flecks and alabaster veins running over the azure surfaces. A small, golden charm in the shape of the Eye of Horus served as the bracelet's lock, and Ahkmenrah noticed that there were small scarabs carved into some of the stones. At Lev's gesture, Ahkmenrah lifted his right wrist and Lev wrapped the bracelet around it, securing the lock and placing a quick kiss on Ahkmenrah's knuckles. Ahkmenrah gazed in awe at the bracelet.

  
"Lev, where did you get this?"

  
Lev held Ahkmenrah's wrist in his palm and absently rubbed his thumb over the stones. "It's actually an ancient family heirloom. The story is that Hathor, Lady of the Stars, threw silver stones into the skies as she danced and twirled, and that these stones twinkled and glowed as they rested there, caught in her dark net. Some of the stones she threw, however, were not caught in the net, and they fell down to Earth. My ancestors found these precious stones, blessed by Hathor's grace and beauty, and wove them together in this bracelet."

  
Ahkmenrah smiled. "That is remarkable."

  
Lev's smile turned sad. "It was given to me by my father, and I gave it to my son before he died."

  
Ahkmenrah looked up, shocked. "You had a son?"

  
Lev nodded. "His name was Rian. He wasn't my son by blood. His mother, one of the servants I worked with, died giving birth to him, and his father had been sold to a different owner. So I took responsibility for him, and I loved him so much." Lev paused, clearing his throat and taking a breath before continuing. "Like a lot of children, he was afraid of the dark. I was planning to give the bracelet to him when he was of age, but I decided to give it to him when he was four because it comforted him. He had always been a sickly child, and not long after his fifth birthday he fell ill with a fever that he couldn't fight."

  
Ahkmenrah held Lev's hand tightly. It was, unfortunately, quite common for families to lose children, but that didn't make it any easier. "I'm so sorry."

  
Lev squeezed Ahkmenrah's hand. "Thank you."

  
They sat in silence for a moment, honoring Rian's memory, before Ahkmenrah went back to gazing in awe at his wrist. "This truly is a stunning bracelet."

  
Lev smiled back. "Oh, but you haven't seen the best part."

  
He squeezed Ahkmenrah's wrist reassuringly before turning and blowing out the candle that sat on the bench's arm rest, effectively plunging them into darkness. Ahkmenrah immediately tensed.

  
"Lev?" he questioned, fear making his voice high and thin.

  
Lev wrapped an arm around Ahkmenrah and held his wrist up. "Look."

  
Ahkmenrah frowned, wondering what exactly he was supposed to be able to look at in the darkness, when he saw it.

  
The bracelet was glowing.

  
The bracelet was _glowing_.

  
Ahkmenrah was speechless. The precious stones twinkled and shined with their own inner light, and it was as if the stars had aligned on Ahkmenrah's wrist. Lev grinned and kissed Ahkmenrah's temple. "Now you never have to be in the dark."

  
The glow from the bracelet was such that Ahkmenrah could clearly see Lev, and words cannot describe the joy he felt at that moment. He smiled greatly, and held Lev's hands. " _Dua Netjer en ek, imi-ib_. You are truly my light in the dark, the guardian of my heart. I would be lost without you."

  
Ahkmenrah pressed their foreheads together for a moment before leaning in to kiss Lev firmly. Lev moaned, reaching up to cup Ahkmenrah's face, and pushed past Ahkmenrah's lips with his tongue. Ahkmenrah eagerly tilted his head and deepened the kiss, whimpering when Lev curled his fingers in his hair. They gasped as they pulled apart, Ahkmenrah flicking his tongue over Lev's lower lip teasingly. Lev leaned forward to kiss him again, but yelped when he almost fell into the suddenly empty space next to him.

  
"Wha-!"

  
Ahkmenrah had jumped up and smiled, biting his lip flirtatiously as he gestured for Lev to follow him back to his room. Lev immediately stood and jogged after Ahkmenrah, following the laughing prince up the stairs and into the middle of the dimly lit chamber. Just as Ahkmenrah turned back to see if he was being followed, Lev caught him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Ahkmenrah giggled with delight, reaching up and behind him to stroke Lev's hair. Lev ran his hands over Ahkmenrah's chest, every touch searing itself into his memory as he nipped at his ear. "You are quite the little minx, you know that?"

  
Ahkmenrah smiled. "Hmm, indeed I do know. I also happen to know how much you love it."

  
He turned in Lev's arms and kissed him again, thoughts of teasing and flirting leaving his mind as he felt the weight of the bracelet on his wrist and on his heart. "Lev...stay with me tonight."

  
Lev swallowed as he looked into Ahkmenrah's green eyes, nearly black with desire. Ahkmenrah slowly ran his hands down Lev's chest, never breaking eye contact, and his heart pounded in his chest as he murmured huskily, "Make love to me tonight."

  
"Oh _, yakiri_."

  
Lev was nearly overcome with love and lust as he sealed his lips with Ahkmenrah's, clumsily pulling him until they fell in a heap on the bed. He licked and kissed every inch of skin he could reach, being careful not to leave any bruises or marks. Ahkmenrah squirmed beneath him, trying to ease the nervousness that made his hands shake and his legs tremble. He tried to focus on how exquisite Lev's tongue felt on his abdomen, but when Lev's hands reached for his skirt he instinctively grabbed them. "Wait!"

  
Lev immediately sat up, flushed and concerned. "What is it?!"

  
Ahkmenrah stuttered, embarassed at how he was acting. "I, um, I've never..."

  
"...You've never been with anyone before."

  
Ahkmenrah nodded, not meeting Lev's eyes. Lev smiled gently, smoothing a thumb over Ahkmenrah's navel. "We can wait, Ahk, it's no problem. Do you want me to stop?"

  
"No!"

  
Ahkmenrah sat up and clutched at Lev's hand. "I want this! We've waited long enough. I just don't want to disappoint you."

  
Lev shook his head before kissing Ahkmenrah lovingly and lowering him back down to the mattress. "You could never disappoint me, Ahk. _Never._ Now, don't worry about anything. I'm your guardian, yes? Let me take care of you."

  
They would always remember that night as being one of the best of their lives. In the flickering lamplight their bodies moved sensuously, shadows dancing over lean muscle as they writhed and undulated. Through the night the room was filled with the sounds of passion and sharp cries and flesh meeting flesh over and over and over, faster and faster and faster. The wooden bed frame creaked dangerously as they rose to new heights of ecstasy, and there was nothing but thrusting hips and heads tossing against pillows and the knots in their bellies tightening and burning and the mantra of each other's names on their lips more sacred than the holiest of prayers as they spilled all that they had into the other.

They lay, exhausted but content, with the dying lamplight dancing over them. Limbs entangled and chests heaving, they cared for nothing but the devotion that they saw in each other's eyes, and, at least for that night, the lovers were left in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Hathor: Egyptian goddess, known as "the Great One of Many Names" and her titles and attributes are so numerous that she was important in every area of the life and death of the ancient Egyptians. She was originally a personification of the Milky Way.
> 
> Rian : Little ruler
> 
> Dua Netjer en ek : Thank you, Thank God for you
> 
> This is the picture that helped me imagine what the bracelet looked like :  
> https://static2.artfire.com/uploads/product/8/528/42528/9742528/9742528/large/handmade_leather_wrap_bracelet_etruscan_ethnic_ancient_egyptian__4db4e618.jpg


	8. A Gilded Cage

Lev was slow to rise the next morning. A gentle breeze wafted through the room, making the shimmering curtains dance and billow, and with it came the scent of sweet flowers and the sound of birdsong. Lev opened his eyes and sat up in bed, the blankets pooling around his waist even though he was certain that they'd fallen asleep with nothing but their bodies on the mattress. Turning his head, he saw that the space next to him was empty.

  
"Ahk?"

  
He looked around the room, lifting the blanket off of him and standing when he didn't see anyone.

  
"Ahkmen-"

  
He heard the sound of water splashing coming from the bathroom, and he smiled when the sound was followed by joyful singing.

  
_Your love shall endure_

_Day and night during the hours when I am asleep_

_And when I wake by day._

  
Lev stood at the entrance of the bathroom for a moment and gazed at Ahkmenrah, who had his back to him, appreciating the view immensely as Ahkmenrah bent to refill the ewer with water. As Ahkmenrah poured the water over himself, Lev walked forward and cleared his throat quietly before singing softly in return.

  
_Your form animates hearts_

_The yearning for your voice_

_Gives strength to my body_

_When it is tired._

  
Ahkmenrah jumped and turned, grinning when he saw who it was. His body glistened in the morning light, water drops clinging to his toned muscles and shining like stars as they fell to the floor. He motioned for Lev to join him and sang back.

  
_My lover has come_

_My heart rejoices,_

_My arms are opened_

_To embrace him._

  
Lev sighed contentedly and sang the last words of the song as Ahkmenrah wrapped his arms around him.

  
_Always I shall say:_

_There is no one else_

_Who is in harmony_

_With my heart,_

_But you only!_

  
Ahkmenrah laughed merrily and kissed Lev soundly. "You have a lovely singing voice, _imi-ib_."

  
"As do you, _yakiri_."

  
Lev kissed Ahkmenrah quickly before taking the ewer from him. "You know, it's the servant's job to pour the water over the prince's body."

  
Ahkmenrah smirked as Lev dipped the ewer into the basin of water. "Well, you haven't been doing a very good job then."

  
Lev raised the ewer over Ahkmenrah's head and poured it slowly, watching as he ran his hands over his body and sent him smoldering looks. Swallowing thickly, he turned to refill the ewer again when Ahkmenrah gasped sharply. Lev was about to turn around, but Ahkmenrah put a hand on his shoulder and ran his fingers delicately over Lev's back.

  
"What? What is it?"

  
Ahkmenrah studied the red welts that lined Lev's back and lightly placed a kiss to his shoulder blade. "I may have left some rather... vicious marks on your back, dear."

  
Lev laughed and finished filling the ewer. "That's alright. I'll blame it on the cats."

  
Ahkmenrah took the ewer back, but before he could pour it over Lev, he found hands brushing over his hips.

  
"Gods, did I do this?"

  
Ahkmenrah looked down and noticed for the first time the finger-shaped bruises over his hip-bones. "Oh, my. Don't worry, it shouldn't be visible when I put on a sash."

  
Lev knelt down, smirking at the hitch in Ahkmenrah's breathing, before pressing his lips over the blue and purple marks. He stroked the back of Ahkmenrah's legs and licked over his naval, the feel and scent of the moist skin intoxicating him. As arousal stirred them both, Ahkmenrah poured the water over Lev's back before dropping the ewer, curling his hands into Lev's hair and moaning unabashedly.

  
"Ai, Lev, I don't know if I can. I'm still sore, _imi-ib_."

  
Lev sucked lightly on the skin next to Ahkmenrah's belly button before looking up mischievously. "Oh, _motek_ , I don't have to be inside of you to make you scream."

  
Needless to say, they didn't leave the bathroom for a long while yet.

  
When they finally finished cleaning and dressing, they left Ahkmenrah's room and tried not to blush too much when they remembered that Mekal and Menhit had been standing guard outside the room the whole night. Ahkmenrah hoped that perhaps they hadn't been too loud, but at Menhit's innocent "It sounds like you slept well last night, my prince" and Mekal's "You sounded like hippos in heat", he knew that they'd been anything but. Ahkmenrah just chuckled and shushed them playfully.

  
"Now, now, there's no need to be jealous."

  
The twins couldn't hold back amused snorts, and Lev barked out a laugh before placing a kiss on Ahkmenrah's hand, lovingly stroking his knuckles and the bracelet on his wrist. "Until tonight, my prince?"

  
Ahkmenrah nodded and smiled. "Until tonight, _imi-saew_."

  
And they went their separate ways, not knowing that their hearts would never be so carefree again.

_______________________________________

  
After his lessons, Ahkmenrah was halfway to the door when his tutor stopped him and said that Pharaoh needed to see him. He barely managed to bite back a groan, but thanked him politely and walked out of the room. Not long after, he found himself standing in his parents' bedchambers.

  
"You wanted to see me, father?"

  
Merenkahre slowly turned from where he'd been facing the balcony, a serious expression on his face. "Yes. Something has recently come to my attention. Something that is...problematic."

  
Ahkmenrah's heart skipped a beat, but he kept his face neutral and assumed nothing. "What is it?"

  
Merenkahre walked forward until he was only a few feet from Ahkmenrah. "Last month, when your mother said that I was not being observant enough about you and your brother, I realized how right she was. I am simply unable, however, to be anywhere but in courts and meetings during the day. Thus, I've had the guards in the palace report to me every week, and what they've said concerns me."

  
Merenkahre put a hand on Ahkmenrah's shoulder, and it took every bit of willpower in Ahkmenrah's body not to show emotion on his face.

  
"My son, in little more than a month's time, you will be crowned Pharaoh, and before that you will be married, so this relationsh-"

  
"Married?!"

  
Ahkmenrah stepped back, Merenkahre's hand falling from his shoulder. "What do you mean 'married'?!"

  
"Exactly that. There are plenty of beautiful, _royal_ women in your harem that would make fine wives, and you will marry one of them before you are crowned. I'll even let you choose."

  
"I don't want to choose! I don't want to marry any of them, I want-"

  
"What? Lev? Ahkmen, you know how preposterous that is. I understand that you have grown attached to this particular servant, and that in itself isn't the problem. Your unwillingness to perform your duties as a soon-to-be Pharaoh is the problem, and it's because of him."

  
"Father, please, I'll do whatever you ask - I'll become Pharaoh, I'll take care of Egypt, I'll swim the Nile if you want me to! But please don't force me to marry someone I don't love!"

  
"This is not negotiable, Ahkmenrah!"

  
"But-"

  
"Enough!"

  
Ahkmenrah quieted, clenching his fists tightly and digging his nails into his palms. Merenkahre took a breath. "I suppose this is partly my fault. I should have stopped you two the moment I heard that you were spending so much time together. Until you are married and crowned Pharaoh, I do not want you seeing him - _at all_."

  
"No! You can't do this!"

  
"Of course I can. This is for your own good, Ahkmenrah, nothing more."

  
"Nothing more?! This is for everything but my own good! This is for Egypt, this is for the people, this is for you!"

  
"No matter. I don't want you seeing him, and that's final. The guards will be watching, and they will not lie to me, under pain of death. I am not above using more...violent means to get my point across, Ahkmen. If you won't do this for me or for Egypt, do it for Lev. I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to him."

  
Ahkmenrah was horrified at his father's threat. He had never seen this side of him before, the side that reminded him so much of Kahmunrah's ruthless ambition, and it frightened him. He decided to beg one last time.

"Please, father, let me be with him, at least until the end of this week. To say goodbye."

  
Merenkahre opened his mouth to speak, instinctively wanting to refuse, but he thought for a moment.

  
"If I allow you this, you will marry a woman from your harem and stop seeing Lev? Without my having to coerce you?"

  
Ahkmenrah nodded, and Merenkahre sighed. "Very well. Until the end of this week, I will allow you to see him. But after that, you are not to interact with him in any way until you are Pharaoh."

  
Ahkmenrah swallowed convulsively to fight back his tears and thanked his father quietly, bowing before turning and walking quickly out the room. Merenkahre watched him go.

  
_This servant has become a large problem. I hadn't realized just how much Ahkmenrah cared for him. Even after he is married and crowned, Ahkmenrah will still try to be with him. He may even try to marry him. The court and the people are already reluctant to accept him as Pharaoh because he is not my eldest - if they found out about this sordid affair, it would ruin Ahkmenrah's rule._

  
Merenkahre turned back to the balcony at this troubling realization, then internally shrugged.

  
_Getting rid of Lev won't be difficult. He is just a servant after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> מותק (motek) sweety (Hebrew)  
> imi-saew : my guard / my guardian
> 
>  
> 
> This is the full Ancient Egyptian love song
> 
> (Woman)  
> Your love shall endure  
> Day and night during the hours when I am asleep  
> And when I wake by day.  
> Your form animates hearts  
> The yearning for your voice  
> Gives strength to my body  
> When it is tired  
> Always I shall say:  
> There is no one else  
> Who is in harmony  
> With your heart,  
> But me only!
> 
> (Man)  
> My lover has come  
> My heart rejoices,  
> My arms are opened  
> To embrace her  
> The heart in my breast is happy  
> As a fish in its waters.  
> O night, you belong to me forever  
> Since my mistress has come to me
> 
> Alas, were I her little signet-ring  
> The companion of her finger,  
> I would see her love  
> At all times every day.  
> I would have conquered her heart.
> 
>  
> 
> I like to think of the last verse as being Lev's thinking, in that if he were married to Ahkmenrah he could be with him all the time and not have to worry about anything.


	9. Escape Plan

Kahmunrah had been spending the past month in almost complete solitude. He was hurt and infuriated beyond belief, and dark thoughts constantly tormented him.

  
_If I am no longer crown prince, then what purpose do I serve? Everyone will know that I am a disgrace, for why else would father not accept me as heir to the throne? History will remember me, if indeed it remembers me at all, as an unworthy prince - a failure of a son._

  
His mother came to his chambers often, crying and begging to speak with him, but he refused to see her. Ahkmenrah also tried to see him once, but thrown knives and shouted words had warned him to stay away.

  
Kahmunrah frowned at the memory as he walked, heading back to his rooms after a long day of hunting to vent his rage. Suddenly he heard distressed voices from around the corner. He slowed and peeked around it to find none other than his baby brother and that ignoble scum.

  
____________________________

 

Lev walked quickly through the halls, finished with the day's work and heading to Ahkmenrah's apartments. He had gotten many concerned questions about the scratches on his back, and though most of the people who had asked believed his 'Maftet jumped on me' excuse, Zahara and Akin had amused themselves greatly by teasing him and throwing constant innuendos his way. The setting sun cast crimson shadows on the walls, and Lev was surprised to suddenly see Ahkmenrah turn the corner and come towards him. He smiled, overjoyed, but it quickly disappeared when he saw the tears on Ahkmenrah's face.

  
"Ahkmen? What's wrong?"

  
Thinking that he was having another stress-induced breakdown, Lev cupped his face and wiped away his tears with the pads of his thumbs. "It's going to be alright, just breathe with me. In, out, in-"

  
"I-I am f-forbidden from seeing you until I am Pharaoh, Lev. And father is forcing me to m-marry before I am crowned."

  
Lev's heart fell. He knew that this would happen at some point. They had discussed this, of course - it had been impossible for them not to. Ahkmenrah always wanted to push aside the issue, saying that he didn't have to marry to become Pharaoh, but Lev knew better, and deep down, so did Ahkmenrah. Lev remembered that conversation quite clearly.

 

_Ahkmen, you know we can't keep ignoring this, not now that you're so close to becoming Pharaoh._

  
_I'm not ignoring anything! It is not written anywhere that a prince must marry in order to be Pharaoh, so why should we worry about it now?_

  
_Because we'll have to worry about it at some point. You told me that Pharaoh has been discussing your future marriage more and more. He may very well force you to marry if you don't do so on your own._

  
_He won't do that. He can't. We've struggled enough as it is._

  
_I know. But if he does, you understand that we...we won't be able to be together anymore, not like this. Maybe, if we're lucky, we could sneak away every once in a while, but-_

  
_No! I will not hide you as if you were something to be ashamed of! Our love is purer and stronger than anything I've ever felt before! Why should we have to reduce it to nothing more than an occasional tumble in the sheets?!_

  
_Because that is what will be required of you!_

  
_I don't care!_

  
_Yes, you do! I know this isn't fair, Ahk, and that you never wanted to be Pharaoh, but I also know that you care deeply for this land and for this kingdom. Your people need you, Ahkmenrah._

  
_But I need you, Lev..._

  
_I know...I know._

 

Lev came back to the present as Ahkmenrah buried his face in Lev's neck.

  
"We knew this was coming, Ahk."

  
Ahkmenrah choked back a sob and clung to Lev tighter.

  
"It'll be alright. You'll be Pharaoh before you know it, and then you'll be able to see me again."

  
Ahkmenrah stepped back to look at Lev. "S-See you...See you and pretend that you aren't the most important person in the world to me? Keep a straight face as you serve my food and run my baths and act like my heart doesn't shatter every time you walk away?!"

  
"Yes! This isn't easy for me either, Ahk! Do you think I'll enjoy having to do that? Do you think I look forward to addressing you as 'your holiness' and 'Son of the Sun' instead of 'Ahk' and _'yakiri'?_ I love you! I would give everything to be with you!"

  
"...Would you?"

  
Lev paused, disconcerted by the shift in Ahkmenrah's expression, as if he had just realized something.

  
"What if we did give up everything? What if we ran away?"

  
"Ran away? Where in Atum's name would we go?!"

  
"It doesn't matter! Anywhere that's not here!"

  
"Your father would empty the deserts of Egypt searching for you, Ahk!"

  
"Then we'll leave Egypt!"

  
"Ahkmen!"

  
"We will! Tonight! We'll take some money and whatever else we'll need and ride for the Sinaï! From there we'll buy passage onto a merchant ship and sail far from here!"

  
"Enough now, Ahkmen!"

  
Lev looked around quickly, the sunlight almost completely gone, and turned back to Ahkmenrah when he saw that they were still alone. "Ahkmenrah, you are my purpose for living, _yakiri_. I would gladly follow you anywhere. But this isn't going to work. We'll be caught."

  
Ahkmenrah held Lev's hands firmly, a determined look in his eyes. "No, we won't be. We can do this. Trust me, _imi-ib_."

  
Lev looked into Ahkmenrah's eyes. If they did this, there would be no going back. They could never return to Egypt without being caught and forced to stay. They would have to travel far...but they would be free, in every sense of the word. In his mind's eye, Lev saw the two of them and the life they could have together; tending to beautiful gardens in some faraway land, catching fish from the river and cooking them in a simple, clay kitchen, making love beneath the stars and waking up in each other's arms. Lev could not imagine a greater paradise.

  
"I trust you, Ahkmen. Always."

  
Ahkmenrah nodded and kissed Lev deeply, ready to leave behind everything he'd ever known for the happiness that this one man gave him. Lev held him close for a moment before pulling back. "Come on, Ahk. There's much we have to do before the night is over."

  
They walked out of the hallway and towards Ahkmenrah's chambers, mentally preparing themselves for the journey ahead.

  
_____________________________

 

Kahmunrah smirked cruelly as he watched Lev and Ahkmenrah walk away.

_So, they think they're going to run away and live happily ever after. Fools. Ahkmenrah stole what was rightfully mine - it is only right that I return the favor._


	10. A Broken Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated the archive warnings for this fic, so please take note of them if you haven't already

Ahkmenrah's hands shook as he laid down the sheets of papyrus on his pillow. He had written letters to everyone he loved - his parents, Kahmunrah, Zahara, Akin, Mekal, Menhit - explaining what he had decided to do and why. Lev had filled packs with money, food, clothes, and water while Ahkmenrah had been writing, and he wrapped his arms around Ahkmenrah from behind when he noticed his staring at the papyri.

  
"Are you ready?"

  
Ahkmenrah gazed at the letters while Lev pressed a kiss to his neck, and he sighed before turning in Lev's arms. "Yes. Yes, I'm ready."

  
He smiled then, overjoyed at the idea of their new life together, and laughed happily. "I love you so much, Lev."

  
Lev kissed him tenderly. "I love you too, Akhmen."

  
They separated and slung their packs onto their shoulders. Ahkmenrah stood in the center of his room and looked around one last time, glancing at the doors and hoping that Mekal and Menhit would fnally settle down and live a comfortable life after he left. Whispering goodbye, he turned and followed Lev out into the garden. His bracelet lit their way as they walked past swaying flowers and rustling tree branches. The garden walls weren't terribly high, so helping each other climb other them was a simple matter. They moved quickly and quietly towards the stables, ducking behind columns and crouching silently when a guard passed by on his patrol of the palace.

  
Finally, the stables were in sight, and the couple ran forward when they didn't see anyone nearby. Pressing themselves flat against the wall, they paused to make sure that they hadn't been seen. Ahkmenrah crept forward and peeked around the corner to the stable's entrance. He gestured for Lev to follow him, and they walked quickly forward, pushing open the doors of the stable and-

  
"Going somewhere?"

  
Ahkmenrah jumped, startled, and whipped back around to see Kahmunrah standing there. "Kah?! What are you doing here?!"

  
Ahkmenrah kept his voice hushed, though he felt his anxiety growing rapidly.

  
"Oh, that's not important. What is important is the fact that you are sneaking off in the middle of the night like a little thief, abandoning your family and your people. Why, it's downright criminal!"

  
"Kahmun, please."

  
Ahkmenrah shook slightly, the vicious gleam in his brother's eyes frightening him. "Let us go. I promise you'll never have to see me again, and you'll be Pharaoh, just like you always wanted."

  
Kahmunrah paused for a moment, looking as if he was pondering Ahkmenrah's words when, in reality, he had made up his mind the moment he'd found out about their plan. "Hmm. You know, little brother, I am sorely tempted to accept that offer."

  
Lev held Ahkmenrah's arm protectively, and Ahkmenrah felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach at his brother's next words.

  
"But you see, Ahkmen, you have stolen something of mine. The eldest son is supposed to be a father's pride and joy, and yet here you are, born seven years after me and yet instantly father's favorite. You have basked in that stolen love all your life. I think it only fair that I take something of yours."

  
Kahmunrah raised his hand and Ahkmenrah gasped, jerking back in fear when he saw the khopesh he was wielding. The wickedly curved blade gleamed in the moonlight, the golden hieroglyphs carved into the black metal glinting ominously. Its handle was cut from the finest ivory, and it had been a gift for Kahmunrah's coming-of-age celebration. It was his favorite weapon. Lev pulled Ahkmenrah backwards, away from Kahmunrah, and Kahmunrah turned his attention to Lev.

  
"I will never know what my brother sees in you, peasant, and frankly I don't care. His reasons for whoring himself to whoever will have him are his own. But your being in this palace insults me, has insulted me from the moment you came here, and I will greatly enjoy this."

  
With that, Kahmunrah roughly shoved Ahkmenrah aside and swung at Lev. Lev just barely managed to jump back so that he wasn't decapitated, but Kahmunrah charged at him with a terrifying ferocity. Defenseless, Lev could do nothing but dodge and jump back, the sharp tip of the blade catching him multiple times and leaving behind cuts on his arms and chest and face. Ahkmenrah watched, horrified, as Lev tripped and fell backwards. Kahmunrah raised his blade, and Lev instinctively closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms. With a cry, Ahkmenrah tackled Kahmunrah as hard as he could. They fell roughly to the ground, knocking both the breath out of their lungs and the khopesh from Kahmunrah's hand. They wrestled for a moment, but Kahmunrah was a warrior by nature, and Ahkmenrah was no match. He straddled Ahkmenrah's chest and raised a fist, rage clouding his thoughts as he prepared to deliver a blow that could very well have killed his brother, when a commanding voice stopped him.

  
"Cease this at once!"

  
Ahkmenrah looked up, and he never thought he'd be so relieved to see his father standing there. He shoved Kahmunrah off of him, and Lev helped him to stand as the Pharaoh's guards surrounded them, some of them holding torches to illuminate the dark. Mekal and Menhit were there also, and they looked both furious and greatly concerned. Merenkahre was confused and angry.

  
"Kahmunrah, you send a guard to my chambers telling me that I am urgently needed at the stables, and I come here to find you about to kill your brother! Explain yourself!"

  
Kahmunrah stood, grabbing his khopesh and smiling devilishly. "Oh, I would love to explain father, but I think baby brother here would much rather do the honors."

  
Merenkahre turned to Ahkmenrah, and it was then that he saw the bags on the ground and the servant - Lev - standing next to him. "Ahkmenrah, what is the meaning of this?"

  
Ahkmenrah couldn't speak. The words lodged themselves in his throat, and though he wasn't ashamed of his actions, he couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his father's eyes. Merenkahre, however, had figured out what was happening.

  
"So, you would leave behind everything - your home, your family, your _kingdom_ \- to be with this servant."

  
Merenkahre's disbelief quickly boiled into a silent rage. Seeing this, Ahkmenrah cowered back, and Kahmunrah saw his opportunity.

  
"Father, this is a simple problem with an even simpler solution. Allow me to fix it."

  
Merenkahre looked Kahmunrah in the eye, and after a beat of silence, he nodded. Faster than anyone could blink, Kahmunrah had pulled Lev to him in a macabre mockery of an embrace, thrusting the khopesh through his heart.

  
"NO!"

  
Ahkmenrah caught Lev when Kahmunrah shoved him back and off of the curved blade, lowering him to the ground and leaning over him. "Lev?! Oh gods, no! No!"

  
Lev was dazed. One moment he was watching Pharaoh speak to Kahmunrah, and the next he was on the ground, staring up at Ahkmenrah.

  
_I think...I think I've been stabbed._

  
The khopesh through his chest had felt like a kick from a horse, but there was no pain. Even as Ahkmenrah cradled him, there was nothing but a numbing cold that washed over his body. He gazed at the man he loved, watching him cry and scream, but hearing the sound as if it was from very far away. Distantly, he realized that he was dying. He tried to speak, and though the words formed clearly in his mind, he wasn't sure how much of it he was actually saying.

  
_Ahkmenrah, yakiri, don't cry. It's okay. I'll be okay. This is not your fault, do you understand? You cannot blame yourself for this. I regret nothing, Ahkmen. **Nothing**. Gods, I love you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

  
Ahkmenrah held Lev close and watched as he struggled to speak, his eyes glazing even as he tried to focus on Ahkmenrah's face.

  
" _Yakiri._..not your fault...love y..."

  
It became harder and harder for Lev to string the words together in his mind, and his vision faded until all he could see were those soulful, brown eyes. The cold ensnared him completely.

  
_"Pa?"_

  
There was suddenly another figure there, holding its hand out to him. Smiling, he reached out and took the hand.

  
Ahkmenrah saw the smile come over Lev's face, and he begged for him to stay, for the gods not to take him yet, but Lev whispered something that sounded like _'Hello, son'_ before his eyes fell closed, and his body went limp in Ahkmenrah's arms.

  
Ahkmenrah wailed brokenly, and the world around him was distorted and twisted - the flickering torches became hellish infernos, the sand beneath him squelched and turned a sickening crimson as it greedily sucked the blood from Lev's body, the heavy clouds above turned into jagged spears, and Ahkmenrah was forever haunted by the sight of that broken moon.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: brief mention of suicidal thoughts

Merenkahre had the decency to postpone Ahkmenrah's coronation, and Shepseheret had convinced him that forcing Ahkmenrah to marry would be too cruel - he had been punished enough. Sitting on his throne day by day, managing affairs of the state and traveling to temples and meeting with dignitaries - it was not as painful as Ahkmenrah imagined it would be. It was the only distraction he had from...

  
When he had come back to his room for the first time after they had tried to run away, Ahkmenrah had nearly destroyed everything. He had overturned tables and thrown glass and crushed plants. He had been so prepared to say goodbye to this life, so prepared to live in peace with the man he loved, and yet there he was, standing in the room he now felt was a prison, and it infuriated him. It was when he saw the papyri on his pillow, the letters he had written, that he had broken down and fallen to the floor, uncaring of the shards of glass and clay and that had cut into his skin. Mekal and Menhit had run in to make sure he hadn't hurt himself, and they had carried him to the healers to see to his wounds.

  
The nights were the worst. He always slept (or at least tried to sleep) with all of the lamps lit, but they couldn't chase away the darkness that festered inside of him. At the very least, they kept out the moonlight. Oh, how he abhorred those pale beams. Khonsu had watched, uncaring, as his lover was murdered, and he could never forgive him, or any of the other gods, for their callous inaction. Sometimes, when his grief was too much to bear, he would sit, twirling a blade or staring into a cup of poison, listing a thousand reasons why the afterlife would be better than this one. But then he would hear Lev's voice in his head, or see his face in the reflection of the knife or the surface of the shimmering poison, and he would fling the objects far from him, crying and apologizing and promising to fight because Lev deserved at least that much from him.

  
Zahara and Akin mourned for both Lev and the despair that Ahkmenrah wore like a cloak when he was not on the throne. Ahkmenrah later gave them a lavish wedding and their own personal estate with plenty of space to raise the many children that they were going to have. They didn't leave Ahkmenrah's harem, however, until he no longer had need of them.

  
Merenkahre and Shepseheret died two years after Ahkmenrah's coronation, and Kahmunrah only grew more ruthless. He expected his brother to give up or fail at his duties as Pharaoh, but Ahkmenrah proved to be a great ruler that was loved by his people. Without Merenkahre's reprimanding voice and Shepseheret's unconditional love, Kahmunrah became nothing less than absolutely hostile towards everyone. Thus, it came as no surprise to Ahkmenrah when his brother killed him.  
  


He was going to walk out of the bathroom when he saw Kahmunrah standing in the doorway. He had struggled of course, terror taking over him when Kahmunrah lunged at him, but, Ahkmenrah was ashamed to admit, he had given up at the end. As Kahmunrah held him beneath the water of his own bath, he welcomed the darkness, and he even thought he saw Lev there, his face distorted and warped by the water, glaring furiously at Kahmunrah and turning to him with a look of sadness and love.

  
What did come as a surprise, however, was waking up again. In his tomb. In the dark. He shoved the sarcophagus lid off of him, tearing the bandages from his face, and exhaled sharply in relief when he saw that the priests had left his bracelet on his wrist, as per his orders in case anything were ever to happen to him. Stumbling around his tomb, he saw the golden tablet on the wall, and knew instantly that it was the reason he was alive again. His father had gifted it to him in secret, for he hadn't wanted Kahmunrah to learn of its existence. He had thought it was just for decoration, but he should have known better when his father spoke of their family being together - forever. It didn't matter, though - Kahmunrah had buried him in a separate tomb. He was completely and utterly alone.

  
In the darkness of that tomb, he waited, and every night he had nothing to do but remember and regret.

  
_If only I had listened to Lev._

_If only I had made sure Kahmunrah was equally loved._

_If only..._

  
Some nights he wouldn't bother leaving his sarcophagus, while on others he would scream and howl until he tasted blood, cursing the gods and their damned schemes.

  
After many centuries, he woke up one night and, after a few moments, realized something horrifying.

  
He couldn't remember anything.

  
He lay there for a minute, hoping that his grogginess was to blame for his sudden amnesia, but when he was no closer to remembering he jumped out of his sarcophagus in a panic.

  
"Oh no," he whimpered, "no no no!"

  
He searched his mind, but was devastated to find that all of his memories were dull and faded, nigh on nonexistent. In his tomb, there was no color, no voices, and no sound. There was nothing to remind him of what life had been like, and his memories were suffering because of it.

  
"Remember, damn it!"

  
He grabbed his hair and hit his head angrily, yelling at himself as basic facts reappeared in his mind. "Your name is Ahkmenrah! Your parents are Merenkahre and Shepseheret! Your brother is Kahmunrah! You are Pharaoh!"

  
But that was it. No other names would come to his mind, no other facts about his life, and he desperately turned to the walls of his tomb, using his bracelet to light them so he could read the hieroglyphs there.

  
"Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the Upper and Lower Kingdoms..."

  
He hit the wall angrily. The hieroglyphs were either his name or blessings for passage into the afterlife. He turned and started running to the other wall, but he tripped on something and fell hard. Sitting up, he saw that it was a mummy - a mummy of a cat. Ahkmenrah crawled towards it, seeing that the wrappings of the large mummy were decorated with spots.

  
_I'm impressed; Maftet doesn't usually take so well to strangers._

  
He murmured the words to himself, knowing that they were from a memory, but the images wouldn't come to his mind.

  
"Maftet. Maftet, my pet cheetah. Who did you take so well to, _miew-miew?_ Who?!"

  
He put the mummy back in its proper place, on the verge of tears. When he held out his hand, however, he stopped and stared at the bracelet. For the past centuries he had taken comfort in its light, knowing it was a gift and a symbol of love, but now he couldn't remember who had gifted it to him. He sat against the wall and studied it, running his thumb over the smooth stones that twinkled like stars.

  
_Now you never have to be in the dark._

  
He cried and cradled his wrist to his chest, hearing the words in his head but not knowing who they belonged to, only that whoever it was had loved him greatly, and that he had loved that person greatly in return.  


And so every night for three thousand years, as Ahkmenrah's memories faded more and more, he mourned for the love that he had forgotten.

 

_Finis_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, my first fic! Thank you so much for reading and commenting and kudo-ing! Critiques on my writing/the story/etc. are greatly welcomed.
> 
> Oh, and there may be (definitely is) a sequel planned ;)


End file.
